LUZ DE DIA
by andrew81
Summary: hola amigos este es mi primer fic no se si sea bueno pero hice lo mejor que pude; a veces las cosas que hacemos no son lo que realmente necesitamos y dejamos lo que realmente importa como lo que le sucedió a Haruka y Michiru que dejaron de lado su relación para hacer lo que supuesta mente deseaban y terminaron por perder su relación


LUZ DE DIA

Haruka observa la hermosa vista de la ciudad de Bahréin en Arabia desde el balcón de la habitación en que se aloja desde hace un par de días, pero no puede disfrutarla pues no deja de pensar en Michiru en lo lejos que esta y en lo perfecto que sería estar allí con ella, suspira y entra para servirse una copa. Minutos después escucha un llamado a su puerta y molesta atiende

-Pedí específicamente no ser molestada.

-En serio… ¡bueno entonces regreso por donde vine supongo!- Para la rubia esa hermosa voz era inconfundible. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta, abrió y sin mediar palabra abrazo fuertemente a su amada mientras le daba un tierno beso lleno de amor el cual fue bien correspondido

-puedo pasar ahora

-claro que sí- Dijo la rubia mientras daba espacio a la chica

Lo ciento es que estoy…bueno ha…no esperaba..! ¿?! Estoy feliz de verte. ¿Porque no me dijiste que vendrías? ¿Acaso no sabes la falta que me haces? ¿O es que te gusta hacerme sufrir? Haruka abrazo de nuevo a su amor

-Nada de eso, hasta ayer ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría

-¿Cómo es eso?

-hubo problemas con la organización de mi exposición y se aplazó por unos días, entonces decidí viajar para estar contigo y darte una sorpresa, no pensé que te molestara. La chica se estrechaba aún más con la rubia mientras su tono de voz se tornaba algo sensual

-Lo único que me molesta es no tener algo que especial que darte o hacer contigo o al menos haberte recogido en el aeropuerto. Michiru se acercó al oído de la rubia mientras esta acariciaba su rostro susurrándole provocativamente

-se me ocurre algo que podría gustarnos. La rubia sintió como todo su cuerpo reacciono ante la insinuación de su novia y le dio un profundo beso quitándole el aliento, la chica suspiro miro tiernamente a su amor.

-TE AMO Haruka Tenou. La hermosa rubia empezó a besar a la chica con la misma pasión mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y guiaba sutilmente a la habitación Michiru empezó a arder de deseo mientras su viento solo dejaba sus labios para besar su delicado cuello al tiempo que la despojaba de toda su ropa. Al llegar a la cama Haruka se acomodó delicadamente sobre ella acariciando cada centímetro de su piel lo que provocaba sensuales jadeos en la chica quien empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su dueña, Haruka la miraba con un amor infinito y le ayudaba con la agradable la tarea y una vez cumplida seria Michiru quien acariciaba todo el cuerpo de la rubia mientras ella a su vez jugueteaba con los sus senos lamiendo y succionando los delicados pezones de la chica, luego acariciaría su vientre yendo hacia abajo pasando cerca de su intimidad para dar masaje a la parte interna de sus suaves muslos y luego subir hasta la estrecha cintura de su amada quien al sentir el placer que le procuraban empezó a mover su cadera en señal de lo que deseaba pero su viento se contuvo de darle lo que pedía. Michiru no soporto el cruel castigo y rompió su silencio con una suave y censual voz diciendo

-por favor

Al escuchar la erótica petición, Haruka perdió el control y empezó a dar suaves caricias al clítoris de su sirena sin dejar de atender su busto. Michiru se aferraba a su cuello y jugaba con su pelo Haruka la beso de nuevo en los labios e introducía sus dedos en la húmeda vagina de su diosa hasta que no pudo resistir el deseo de rosar su sexo con el de ella se posó sobre ella frutándose cada vez más, la sensación era indescriptible, la humedad empapaba las sabanas y cuando el placer no podía ser más grande la chica logro sentir el tan anhelado orgasmo emitiendo un prolongado gemido apretando la cadera de su amada con sus piernas lo que termino por desencadenar la mismo éxtasis en la rubia. Se quedaron inmóviles por un instante, se besaron y Haruka se deslizo por sobre Michiru hasta quedar a su lado fundidas en un estrecho abraso que si por ellas fuera habría sido eterno.

Momentos después ninguna parecía querer dormir a pesar de que casi siempre Michiru se dormía mientras que Haruka la observaba. Pero esta vez sentían ganas de hablar después de todo llevaban mucho sin compartir tiempo juntas

-Etas un poco más delgada y tevés algo cansada ¿estás bien?

-Te parece poco hacerlo a la par contigo

-hablo en cerio

-yo también, además he estado trabajando mucho, el viaje fue largo y agotador tuve que tomar el primer vuelo que pude en cuanto Salí de la reunión donde después de casi tres horas se decidió la nueva fecha dela exposición ni siquiera traje equipaje ni avise a nadie para no tener contratiempos y en cuanto baje del avión tome un taxi hasta aquí y como quería darte una sorpresa tuve que ingeniármelas para saber cuál era la habitación de señorita que no quería ser molestada y escabullirme para poder llegar hasta ella, pero al final la recompensa es toda mía .

-baya tantas molestias por mi pequeña persona, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho

Poco apoco el tiempo y el cansancio le pasó la cuenta Michiru y se quedó placida mente dormida en brazos de su amada quien la siguió, no sin antes darle un beso con todo su amor. En ese momento ambas sintieron una infinita paz esa que solo sentían cuando estaban juntas.

Al día siguiente Haruka despierta y de inmediato busca a su chica pero no está junto a ella, sin preocuparse se levanta y se dirige a la piscina, sabía que nadar es casi lo único que podía estar haciendo ya que le relajaba tanto hacerlo y además no desperdiciaría una lida piscina privada. Allí la encontró, que se puede decir nadie la conocía mejor. Se quedó observándola unos minutos hasta que la chica se percató de ello y salió colocándose una linda bata que pertenecía a la rubia se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa un pequeño beso y un simple buenos días amor

-buenos días –respondió la rubia con ternura y tomándola por la cintura-si hubiera sabido que nadarías desnuda habría venido contigo

-con esa forma de dormir ni un maremoto te abría despertado - Michiru se burlaba

-ja ja ja que chistosita pero de todos modos te voy a tener todo el día así –dijo triunfante la rubia

-pues qué pena señorita Teno. Te equivocas, ya envié mi ropa a la lavandería y en cuanto la regresen tú y yo nos vamos de paseo necesito algunas cosas para estos días y además quiero conocer la ciudad y por otra parte ya me has tenido desnuda días enteros, o es que sufres de amnesia

-como quieras dijo la rubia casi molesta se podría decir. Durante los siguientes días las dos bellezas la pasaron de maravilla recorrieron la ciudad fueron de compras y sobra decir que disfrutaban de hacer el amor cada vez que se les antojaba.

Pasaron tres días desde la llegada de Michiru cuando Haruka encontró a la chica pensativa en la sala y con el teléfono en la mano

-te sucede algo

-Llamo Albert: dijo que si no viajas hoy mismo a Indianápolis tendrás dificultades

-Haruka se acercó tomándola por la cintura y acaricio suavemente su rostro

-¿y por eso tienes esa carita? ¡Vamos Michí no es para tanto Alfred siempre exagera además nada es más importante para mí que estar contigo!-la rubia quiso besar a su novia pero Michiru la evadió para preguntar

-¿pasa algo?

-decidí terminar nuestro acuerdo después de todo si ya no voy a correr para que tener un representante así que debía ir a firmar algunas formalidades eso es todo

-no quiero que eches a perder todo lo que as lo mucho que te ha costado llegar hasta donde estas y no voy a permitir que lo pierdas por mi culpa además…-esta vez Haruka sello los labios de la chica con un apasionado beso del que quiso soltarse pero le fue imposible su novia sabia como dominarla y no tuvo más opción que dejarse llevar. Al terminar Michiru no sabía si enfadarse o no después de todo lo había disfrutado aunque al principio haya sido sin su consentimiento así que solo se alejó un poco en silencio mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-no te enfades no quise ofenderte solo no me sermonees por querer estar contigo lo más posible ¿sabes cuánto te amo? Michiru volvió a los brazos de su viento quien la recibió firmemente

-dime que no ha sido en vano separarnos tantas veces… tanto tiempo- Haruka no tuvo respuesta, solo recordaba que durante el último año había visto a su sirena cada mes o dos y que lo único que hacía era pensar en ella cuando estaba lejos, entonces respondido con gran seguridad

-no vamos a separarnos nuca más por ningún motivo y mañana mismo viajamos a Roma para tu exposición no me importa a quien le guste o no y en cuanto a Alfred se arrepentirá por haberte angustiado de esa manera, será el quien tendrá problemas. La rubia llevo su sirena a la habitación para consentirla muy tiernamente, como a su tesoro más preciado hasta que quedarse dormida. Días más tarde en Roma, Haruka se mostraba orgullosa de su novia en la Galeria nazzionale d´artemoderno donde estaba teniendo lugar la exposición dedicada al trabajo de Michiru quien no podía estar menos que feliz pues no solo estaba consagrándose como pintora sino que tenía a su amor junto a ella sabiendo que pronto estarían en casa, lejos de la vida agitada que habían llevado hasta ahora disfrutando de todo el tiempo del mundo juntas y recuperando el perdido. Así fue durante dos hermosos meses todo fue perfecto tardes de sol en el parque, salidas a clubes, al cine, días enteros de ocio y amor en la privacidad de su bello hogar donde solo aparecían de vez en cuando un par de empleados para mantener al día el buen aspecto de su casa. Nada podía hacerles pensar que el hermoso sueño podría gradualmente convertirse en pesadilla.

La chica de cabello color turquesa regresa a casa después de visitar a sus padres en la lujosa mansión de su propiedad donde suelen hospedarse cuando están en Tokio. Al verla, su amor la recibe con un cálido vezo

-te extrañe amor .dijo la rubia

-solo me ausente un par de horas

-Para mí fueron eternas. Dime ¿cómo te fue?

-bien, teniendo en cuenta que no quisiste acompañarme

-por favor linda no me reproches lo mismo de nuevo sabes que no le agrado en absoluto a tu padre y en cuanto a tu medre aduras penas me soporta por cariño a ti, estar juntos en el mismo lugar es tan incómodo para ellos como para mi

-tal vez pero al menos ellos lo intenta. Como crees que me sentí cuando preguntaron por ti y tuve que explicar tu ausencia

-La verdad no creo que les allá molestado que no te acompañara. Más bien buscan pretextos para acerté pelear con migo como justo ahora

-no quiero pelear contigo solo quisiera que trataras de acercarte más a ellos después de todo son mis padres y los amo y una forma de demostrarme que me aman es aceptar mi relación contigo, aunque no les guste, es más insistieron en que fuéramos a cenar mañana

-lo ciento pero no tengo porque asistir

-¿porque Haruka? .Ellos se esfuerzan por conocerte mejor y tú siempre estas a la defensiva

-y no es para menos a tu madre puedo tolerarla pero tu padre no desaprovecha un segundo para insultarme con indirectas o hacerme quedar mal contigo

-estas exagerando además, ya acepte pero si quieres que sigan teniendo una mala imagen de ti no vallas

-no seas injusta con migo Michiru

-por fa ven con migo –dijo suplicante la chica

-¡NO! Respondió Haruka tajante y levantando la vos. Michiru se entristeció al ver la reacción de su amor y de inmediato se retiró mientras la rubia se quedó molesta y pesando en cómo hacer que su novia entendiera que la relación entre ella y sus padres nunca funcionaria. Un rato después ya más tranquila tomo su lugar en la cama sintiéndose mal por haber gritado a la bella chica, trato de remediar las cosas abrazándola…

-lo siento, soy yo quien debería ser más comprensiva… por favor perdóname –Haruka le dio un beso en la mejilla pero no obtuvo respuesta, chica aun le daba la espalda y guardaba silencio con los ojos cerrados para no llorar. Al sentir que no podría contenerse quiso levantarse y salir de la habitación pero antes de poner un pie en el suelo su novia la detuvo atrapándola entre sus brazos

-suéltame no quiero dormir contigo déjame en paz –dijo Michiru sollozando

- sé que no debí gritarte y me siento terrible por eso, solo deja tu enfado y escúchame, te amo y si tengo que soportar a tus padres entonces lo are si tú quieres pero no te alejes de mi por ellos

-¿a eso le llamas disculpa? No te preocupes no tienes que sacrificarte por mí, y no estoy molesta sino triste de ver como la persona que amo odia a quienes me dieron la vida y no entiendes que no puedo escoger entre ellos y tú. No se cómo puedes decir entonces que me amas

-entonces enséñame a ser la persona que quieres que sea, enséñame las cosas buenas que tienen ellos para entenderlos para no volver a acerté llorar y sobre todo enséñame a amarte más y mejor para acerté feliz

-no puedo enseñarte nada. Esas cosas deberían nacer en ti gracias a tu supuesto amor –Haruka beso a su sirena quien no parecía corresponder la acción y al sentir ese frio la rubia la soltó

-no sé qué hacer sirena cada cosa que digo y hago, solo empeora las cosas y lo único que se me ocurre es acerté mía para ver si puedo al menos ganar tiempo, pensar sin dejar que salgas de la habitación. Me da miedo perderte.-Michiru, noto una gran preocupación en la cara y voz de Haruka

-no digas eso no me vas a perder estoy dolida pero no iba a dejar la casa solo cambiaria de habitación para que no me vieras llorar –la chica se acercó para que su viento le abrasara de nuevo mientras esta sitio su instinto y esta vez ella correspondería su afecto al parecer ambas se habían cansado de la discusión y decidieron resolverlo si decir una sola palabra más, los besos y las caricias se encargarían de todo.

La noche siguiente ambas chicas se encontraban en la mansión Kaioh. Al terminar la cena se retiraron de la mesa y fueron a la sala para continuar con la visita.

-por cierto te felicito por tu triunfo, no cualquiera gana el título de campeón de fórmula kart en su primer año como novato

-gracias señora, la verdad no fue fácil pero tenía muy buenos compañeros que me ayudaron y especialmente a Michiru que me impulso a lograrlo

-ley que te ofrecieron un contrato en un equipo de fórmula uno –dijo el padre de Michiru que al escucharlo miro extrañada a la rubia que de inmediato acaricio su mano y respondió mientras la veía a los ojos

-así es pero lo rechace, no podía aceptar cuando su hija esperaba que volviéramos a nuestras vidas tranquilas de antes-la expresión de la chica se suavizo y sonrió mientras el señor Kaioh agregaba

- pues que lastima para la fórmula uno pero a mí me alegra que finalmente te agás cargo de mi hija y no anden con una disque relación a distancia ya bastante rara es la de ustedes

-por favor pa no empieces de nuevo –dicho esto la visita continuo bastante normal y al final de la velada ya al despedirse, el señor Kaioh le entrego a su hija una revista de opinión y variedades diciendo

-deberían leer juntas el artículo sobre Haruka -la pareja la recibe y se marcha. Ya en casa y en la comodidad de su habitación buscan el artículo que citaba ¨La nueva ganadora de la copa de formula kart Haruka Tenou se vio muy animada en la celebración del título obtenido no solo por su triunfo sino por la compañía de la corredora de f1 Angélica Benson. La pareja celebro hasta altas horas de la noche sin separarse hasta que Tenou abandono el evento seguida al poco tiempo por de Angélica. –al terminar la lectura y ver las fotos la peli azul tenía una expresión de enfado y desconcierto combinados, que la rubia noto y quiso reparar.

-Michiru ya se lo que…-la rubia fue interrumpida

–Es eso lo que haces cuando no estoy contigo –la chica estaba furiosa

-no es cierto lo que escriben no puede ser que creas esas tonterías

-No tengo que hacerlo las fotografías son bastante obvias, tu si sabes divertirte Haruka Tenou

-apenas si la conozco solo fue algo casual me quede solo para no ser grosera con ella

-y porque le deberías cortesía a alguien que apenas conoces

-lo ves esa era la intención de tu padre savia que te enfadarías con migo, ya se me hacía raro su buen comportamiento

-no cambies el tema y no metas a mi padre en esto si lo hiso fue porque considero que algo no andaba bien y no es para menos dime ¿tuviste algo con ella? ¿o solo te gusta?-pregunto la chica en tono irónico y alzando más la voz lo que hizo que Haruka terminara por enfadarse

-si fuera así habría aceptado la propuesta de su equipo, pero no lo hice porque para mí era más importante la promesa que te hice y eso lo decidí esa misma noche en la que te estas imaginando que paso quien sabe qué cosa, ni siquiera fui a la cita donde se me aria el ofrecimiento formal, porque estaba contigo en Bahréin y no te lo dije porque tienes la tonta idea de ser un obstáculo para mi carrera

-pues gracias pero no necesito tu lastima ni tus favores por mi puedes trabajar cuanto quieras y con quien quieras tienes toda la libertad de irte con tu amante-Haruka veía los ojos de su chica mientras le hablaba y la desconcertaba el odio que reflejaban cosa que no iba a tolerar más después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo

-Bien si no me necesitas no tengo porque estar aquí - esta vez seria ella quien abandonaría la habitación, estaba harta de que Michiru dudara de su amor. Aun así se quedó junto a la puerta escuchado como su chica lloraba inconsolable pero esta vez no daría su brazo a torcer pensaba que la mimaba demasiado y que por eso se portaba de esa manera cada que tenían un inconveniente y finalmente se retiró para quedarse en otra habitación. Al día siguiente Michiru bajo para desayunar encontrando que la rubia ya se había adelantado y sin darle importancia se sirvió algo y paso de largo Haruka no termino su café y salió al comedor principal

-buenos días señorita Kaioh -Michiru no respondió

-¿acaso olvidaste saludar? Que yo recuerde no dormimos jutas

-pues que alivio, ¿ahora puedo terminar mi desayuno?

-no hasta que aclaremos lo de esa ridícula revista

–no quiero escuchar tus mentiras -la chica se levantó para irse pero la rubia se lo impidió asiéndola parar en seco al cerrarle el paso

-no deberías ponerte así por revistas idiotas

-te parece poco darme cuenta así de tus amoríos con otra y quién sabe si es la única, tuviste todo un año para hacer lo que te diera la gana

-Solo eres una niñita caprichosa y consentida que piensa que tiene la razón siempre y se llena de celos cuando ve a la persona que cree que controla cerca de otra , no es así niña celosa –Haruka esbozaba una sonrisa burlona la cual desapareció cuando de la nada recibió una fuerte cachetada. De inmediato Haruka tomo a la chica de los brazos inmovilizándola

-¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-me estas lastimando !suéltame ¡

-¿Por qué crees que te engañaría?

-se lo coqueta que eres y no resistes un bonito rostro ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti estando lejos?

-Que te amo y nunca te engañaría que si me aleje fue para que tuvieras tiempo de realizarte como artista y pudieras decir algo con orgullo a tus padres ya que siempre parecía que te avergonzaras de mi ante ellos .si me hiciera falta estar con otras personas solo terminaría contigo y no regresaría

-yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras y no trates de confundirme tu sueño siempre fue ganar ese ridículo trofeo y mientras yo me llenaba de trabajo para no extrañarte todo el tiempo mientras tú te divertías y sí ,estoy celosa, pero no vale la pena no lo mereces

-si no quieres creer en mi es tu problema .por lo menos ahora sé que perdí el tiempo que nada de lo que haga llenara tus expectativas para ti un corredor de autos es poca cosa que mis sentimientos son tan pocos que puedo olvidarte cuando me da la gana y que por más que lo intente no podre acerté feliz .te felicito tu padre tenía razón mereces algo mejor-Haruka salió de la casa mientras Michiru se quedó preocupada, pero no la detendría si es verdad que la su viento la quería la mitad de lo que decía regresaría .la rubia conducía sin rumbo y al poco tiempo se detuvo tenia lágrimas en los ojos y aunque era difícil para ella llorar esa mañana lo hizo, no solo por su situación sino porque tal vez Michiru tenía razón, ella no valía la pena … no cuando recordaba lo que sintió esa noche con Angélica como le gustaban sus insinuaciones su forma de bailar y que al hacerlo se rosaba sutil mente con ella, las ganas que tubo de besarla . Estar con una mujer madura, experimentada que conocía el mundo, que tiene las mismas paciones que ella, saber que tuvo que salir huyendo por temor de hacer algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría. Pero ¿porque Angélica logro tener ese efecto sobre ella? al final es a su sirena a quien ama, se preguntaba si separarse durante tanto tiempo debilito sus sentimientos y los su novia y por eso estaban empezando a discutir tan fuertemente?

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Haruka se fue y Michiru casi no salió esperando que regresara, entonces en la tarde del miércoles escucho un auto y la puerta que se abría salió del estudio para comprobar que la rubia estaba de nuevo en casa y al verla sintió un inmenso alivio

-¿en dónde estabas? me tenías preocupada

-no estaba con nadie si es lo que te preocupa

-¿volviste para pelear?

-no. solo quiero descansar en mi casa sin oír reproches, claro si es que tu meló permites

-este será tu hogar mientras quieras –ambas dieron por terminada la conversación y se retiraron a lugares distintos de la casa. Durante varios días las cosas estuvieron igual evitaban coincidir en el mismo sitio o hablar mucho y ninguna Salía de su hogar por mucho tiempo. La peli azul selo pasaba leyendo o con su música y pinturas mientras la rubia tramitaba su regreso a la U y retomaba sus estudios de ingeniería y mecánica automotriz, pero la verdad es que poco se podían concentrar en estas cosas.

Un día Michiru salió de la ducha para cambiarse en la habitación momento en el que Haruka pasó frente a la puerta entre cerrada logrando ver a la chica y lo que hacía de inmediato regreso y abrió para quedarse mirando a la sorprendida sirena que apenas si se había puesto su ropa interior y se cubrió rápida mente con la toalla

-no puedes entrar así en mi habitación y menos cuando me estoy cambiando

-¿qué pasa? después de cinco años te da pena que te vea

-no…pero las circunstancias no te permiten hacerlo

-bueno deberías estar satisfecha, ya que si según tú no te quiero al menos me sigues pareciendo irresistible –Michiru se sonrojó mientras Haruka se retiraba cerrando la puerta tras ella. En otra ocasión Haruka desayunaba cuando Michiru se sentó a la mesa y después de unos minutos pregunto

-¿Qué aras mañana?-la rubia la miro extrañada y rápidamente volvió a su desayuno respondiendo

-¿nada?

-¿Como que nada? Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños o no quieres decirme lo que aras?

-bueno, Leonard quería que fuéramos a algún sitio con él y unos amigos pero le dije que no estaba de humor para fiestas -Leonard un gran amigo y compañero de equipo de Haruka al que Michiru conocía poco y que obtuvo el contrato que la rubia rechazo, se encontraba en la ciudad debido a que sería allí donde se prepararía con Angélica para competir en la f1 aunque esto último no se lo menciono a la chica. El desayunó término y en todo el día no volvieron a cruzar palabra, al día siguiente Haruka encontró un obsequio y una tarjeta de cumpleaños en su auto, obviamente de parte de Michiru. Regreso a la casa y la encontró leyendo en el jardín de atrás

-ola, buenos días –dijo la rubia

-buenos días…te gusto el regalo –agrego al ver que Haruka lo llevaba puesto

-¡claro que si es una linda bufanda, gracias!

-no es nada después de todo asta mereces un obsequio de cumpleaños

-sabes estoy pensando en aceptar la idea de Leonard y me pregunto ¿si tal vez quieras venir? la invitación es para las dos y no quiero seguir peleando contigo

-no se no creo que sea oportuno no me sentiría cómoda .pero tu si deberías ir y despejarte un poco –la hermosa rubia tomo la mano de su novia y se acomodó muy cerca lanzándole esa mirada con la que acostumbraba derretirla

-Solo puedo celebrar si vas con migo o mejor celebramos asolas –Michiru se llenó de sentimientos encontrados no sabía que decir, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se aferró a su amor

-eres muy mala ¿Por qué me ases esto? –luego se soltó, entro a la casa y se encerró en su habitación. La joven de ojos color esmeralda espero durante horas a que saliera pero se cansó y toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta abrió con la llave, la chica se levantó de su cama

-Ya te había dicho que no podías entrar así

-cálmate mi amor te suplico que no pelees mas solo ven con migo esta noche

-de verdad crees que es tan fácil arreglar las cosas. Vete

-Está bien solo recuerda que te amo y quiero estar cerca de ti para demostrártelo…te dejo la dirección del lugar donde estaré solo di tu nombre y que te estoy esperando y te dejaran pasar –ya en el club nocturno Haruka estaba bebiendo pero no se divertía cuando sorprendida vio llegar a Angélica que se apresuró a saludar y con gran descaro sabiendo que Haruka tenía novia, se sentó sin dejar espacio entre ellas la abraso beso sus labios y sensualmente le dijo al oído

-feliz cumpleaños amor

-no deberías hacer esas cosas sabes que tengo pareja

-pues espero que nos esté viendo, por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-no vino por fortuna-dijo secamente la joven

-Tanto mejor te tengo para mí sola. Durante todo este tiempo no eh dejado de pensar en ti

-mantén tu distancia

-que pasa ya se te olvido como nos divertimos la última vez, como te acercabas a mi rodeabas mi Cintura mientras bailábamos y me decías cosas agradables, como te morías por besarme y te fuiste cuando te dije que quería dormir contigo –Angélica empezó a descontrolar a Haruka conforme la tocaba pero una vez más la rubia tubo la cordura de alejarse y cuando se apartó un par de metros Michiru apareció en el recibidor y se apresuró a saludarla

-¡viniste ¡no pensé que fueras a hacerlo

-necesito empezar a solucionar las cosas o voy a perder la cabeza, vamos a casa será más fácil hablar allí - justo en ese momento Angélica abraso a la rubia sabiendo quien era la chica de cabello aguamarina

-Que pasa amor ¿quién es ella? –la chica sintió que se moría cuando reconoció a la mujer de ojos color zafiro y cabello lacio oscuro como el azul de la noche mientras Haruka se soltaba

-es mi prometida ya te lo avía dicho y no hables así respétala

-sabes para ser tu prometida es muy poco hábil para retenerte si tienes que verte de vez en cuando con migo

-sabes que Haruka quédate con ella yo no te necesito – dijo Michiru y se marchó en su auto pero Haruka la seguiría al instante mientras Angélica quedo bastante satisfecha con lo ocurrido. Ya en casa las cosas se pondrían muy mal

-amor por una vez en la vida escúchame nada de lo que dijo es verdad nunca he tenido nada con ella

-cómo puedes ser tan sínica cuando te acabo de encontrar con tu amante celebrando tu cumpleaños –la chica estaba pálida y empezó a marearse cuando de repente perdió sentido y Haruka a duras penas logro sostenerla

-MICHIRU ¿Qué te pasa? Michí…

La chica despierta desorientada cuando mira a su alrededor y encuentra a la rubia sentada junto a su cama tomándola de la mano y que al verla despertar se acercó más y acaricio su rostro

-gracias al cielo despertaste

-¿esto es un Hospital? ¿Qué paso?

-te desmallaste y tuve que traerte ¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto Haruka mientras presionaba el botón para dar aviso

-me duele la cavez .en ese momento ingreso el doctor

Buenos días señorita Kaioh veo que está bastante alerta, eso es bueno. –el medico examinaba a la chica respiración pulso reacción pupilar etc.

- necesito hablar con usted y no sé si quera que su acudiente este presente

-soy su pareja y me quedo-dijo muy convincente la rubia

-me preguntó a mí y digo que salgas

-por favor quiero saber qué te pasa además aun soy responsable de ti tal como dijo tu padre

-como quieras

-bien señorita la mayoría de sus exámenes salieron bastante normales exceptuando aquellos que en resumidas palabras indican que no se está alimentando bien y por lo que muestran las pruebas no es algo reciente eso sumado a los rastros de sustancias usadas como calmantes…

Después de un largo rato el doctor se retiró dejándolas de nuevo a solas. Haruka estaba desconcertada al enterarse de que Michiru venia tomando tranquilizantes desde hacía casi un año que no se alimentó adecuada mente durante el mismo tiempo en el que estuvo separada de ella , el exceso de trabajo la depresión que le producía esas circunstancias, todo esto sumado a sus recientes problemas termino por pasarle la cuenta a su salud

-Porque nunca dijiste nada yo habría dejado todo para cuidarte y estar contigo como era debido

-llama a mis padres tu responsabilidad llega hasta aquí

-No puedo, quiero estar a tu lado además tus padres podrían estresarte aún más con solo saber de nuestros problemas y más con la importancia que le das a su opinión acerca de mi-la joven se dio cuenta de que Haruka tenía razón en ciertas cosas.

Al día siguiente ambas jóvenes estaban de vuelta en casa, Haruka contrato una enfermera y una empleada de tiempo completo para que su novia estuviera bien atendida, no porque no pudiera cuidarla ella sola sino porque sabía que la peli azul no iba a aceptar sus atenciones y menos su cercanía. Sin embargo cuando Michiru se sintió mejor prescindió de los servicios de ambas personas

-segura que estarás bien

-No me gusta tener gente desconocida en la casa y menos todo el día

-lo sé a mí tampoco pero se trata de tu salud

-De eso me encargo yo

-si pudieras no te abrías enfermado

-Mi salud es mi problema y no me hables así

-perdón no quise que sonara a reproche pero tienes que comer bien y no excederte con los calmantes; yo te puedo ayudar si me dejas

-¿de verdad crees que puedes hacerlo, no entiendes que lo nuestro se acabó y que si no estoy con mis padres ahora es porque me da pena volver con ellos? –la chica de cabellos cenizos se detuvo a pensar un momento mientras la embargaba una gran tristeza, se retiró y después de varias horas regresaría con la peli azul

-qué quieres ahora – solo decir que tienes razón al final soy la culpable de todos tus problemas siempre ha sido de ese modo por más que te amé solo te puedo causar dolor y además parece que por más que te suplique no me darás la oportunidad de resarcir el daño que te hice solo me queda dejarte en paz y darte las gracias por dejarme estar contigo, enseñarme a amar y mostrarme lo maravillosa que eres .Michiru de inmediato supo que Haruka se daba por vencida y empezaba a despedirse lo que le causaba un dolor agonizante en su corazón en el fondo deseaba que no lo hiciera quería perdonarla saber que realmente la amaba y que no volvería engañarla pero no pudo expresarlo, el dolor de su traición era demasiado grande.

-no vas a decir que me quieres

-eso ya lo sabes me voy amándote más que nunca –la chica agacho la mirada y con la voz quebradiza…

-no fue tan malo ¿sabes? Siempre estuve feliz de estar a tu lado y no sé qué sea para ti el amor, solo sé que no fue suficiente para conformarte con migo. Tú necesitabas más

-puedo saber ¿Por qué estás tan convencida de eso?

-en las fotos te veías muy a gusto con ella, me ocultaste que estaba aquí y cuando llegue al club nocturno vi cómo te abrasaba y besaba sin que opusieras mucho. Te conozco y por más que intentes, sabes ella despierta algo en ti y no puedes negarlo

-entonces estabas allí… -Haruka quería que la tierra se la tragara

-fui poco convencida de hacerlo llegue y dude en si debía acercarme y me quede observándote entonces ella apareció y cuando vi cómo te trataba decidí marcharme pero te diste cuenta y me detuviste de lejos no la reconocí y en principio no importaba ella u otra dada igual pero darme cuenta de que era la misma fue horrible

-sé que ya no tiene caso solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y encuentres a alguien que si te valore respete ame y merezco más que yo… Por favor cuídate mucho.

Las jóvenes tenían el corazón destrozado y después de un abrazo que nació de ambas no dijeron nada más y la chica de ojos color esmeralda se marchó de la casa, lo que termino por convencer a Michiru de que la rubia ya no la quería como antes de lo contrario habría luchado un poco más por su amor

Al poco tiempo Leonard se puso en contacto con la rubia tenía que decirle todo lo que sabía acerca de Angélica.

-amiga primero quiero que sepas que lo que se no fue fácil de averiguar y tenía que estar seguro de lo que te voy a decir, quiero que me escuches y no pre juntes hasta que termine

-hablas como si alguien se hubiera muerto

-se trata de Angélica y lo mucho que tuvo que ver con el fracaso de tu relación

-habla de una buena ves.

-Angélica es la hija del único dueño del equipo de f1, fue quien los convenció de ofrecerte el contrato, quería tenerte cerca a como diera lugar y como lo rechazaste entonces los convenció de instalar aquí la nueva sede para entrenamiento y preparación para la próxima temporada. Ella fue quien prácticamente hiso que publicaran las fotografías y el articulo que tu suegro le entrego a Michiru es más se acercó a él, lo embauco y ella misma le entrego la revista y espero pacientemente la oportunidad de separarlas.-después de algunas preguntas la rubia se marchó furica necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y asimilar todo.

Haruka pensó mucho en lo sucedido llegando a la conclusión de que si bien no era del todo inocente si había tratado de alejarse de Angélica y que fue ella quien no quiso dejarla en paz a sabiendas de que tenía un noviazgo con Michiru también se enfadó cuando recordó que de modo descarado le siguió coqueteando en frente de su sirena fingiendo no saber quién era. Eso no se quedara así ya no tenía que perder le aria pagar todo y de paso comprobaría por si misma que lo que le provocaba la mujer no era más que una atracción provocada no solo por sus cualidades sino porque su tristeza soledad y licor en la cabeza le avían jugado una mala pasada en más de una ocasión.

Ese mismo día la rubia se puso en contacto con la hermosa corredora y no fue difícil que aceptara verse de nuevo con ella así que la sito en un bar de ambiente muy íntimo. Ya en el lugar después de unos pocos minutos Angélica se mostraba como siempre muy sensual y animada con Haruka.

-dime porque ese cambio repentino en ti

-para ser sincera me canse de estar con mi ex y la noche de mi cumple me di cuenta de que aunque me aria falta ya era hora de terminar con ella y averiguar que tienes tu que me gusta tanto y saber si quisieras ayudarme a olvidarla. -Haruka miraba a su bella acompañante con ojos de seducción

-siempre te he dicho que me encantas y si necesitas un aliciente para tu corazón yo estaré feliz de serlo.

La velada continuo en medio de besos y roses insinuantes sin embargo la chica de ojos color esmeralda bebía de más, tratando de ahogar el recuerdo de su verdadero amor y cuando el licor fue suficiente empezó a acariciar las piernas de su acompañante introduciendo su lengua en esa deliciosa boca quien correspondía de la misma forma la joven en verdad empezó a disfrutar la situación , las cualidades físicas dela hermosa Angélica se le asían cada vez más evidentes ojos azules cabello lacio oscuro piernas largas bien torneadas senos firmes y caderas pronunciadas la mujer sabia besar muy bien pero soltó la deliciosa acción para susurrarle al oído de la rubia

-me encantaría estar en tu habitación. Para Haruka ya no parecía descabellado empezar una relación con esa belleza, tal vez no era amor pero ella misma lo dijo sería un aliciente para su soledad.

No paso mucho cuando ya se encontraban en el auto acariciándose con gran intensidad tal vez Angélica era mayor y más experimentada que Haruka pero fue sorprendida por la energía y dominio de la rubia que le hizo el amor como tal ves nuca se lo habían hecho al terminar la llevo a su departamento donde en la cama se apoderaría de ella una vez más dejándola exhausta y placida mente dormida.

Angélica despertó pero no encontró a la rubia a su lado se puso la camisa que le avía quitado en la noche, su ropa interior y salió de la habitación para encontrase con ella. Cuando la vio la sorprendió abrasándola por la espalda

-porque me dejas sola, pude asustarme al despertar en un lugar desconocido –bromeo Angélica

-No creo anoche sabias bien lo que asías, porque no te arreglas y salimos a desayunar

-¿Que pasa no te gusta cómo me luce tu camisa o no te gusto lo de anoche?

-Disculpa no quise sonar tosca es que no sé qué me pasa, disfrute todo cada instante pero no quiero que te agás ideas con respecto a nosotras. Lo de anoche no debió pasar

-lo de anoche como tú lo llamas es lo único que no había podido dejar de desear durante dos años cuando te vi en esta misma ciudad empezando acorrer en competencias reconocidas solo que siempre estabas con tu noviecita y sabía que no me arias caso .se por lo que estás pasando y sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y por ahora está bien para mí, no quieras apartarme de ti después de hacerme sentir algo tan intenso

-Aun no olvido a Michiru y no quiero que me culpes si sales lastimada

-no te preocupes no soy como las niñitas a las que estas acostumbrada sé a qué atenerme y no tienes que cuidarme. –las cosas resultaron bien para Haruka se desquitaría con la mujer por destruir su relación con Michiru y de paso se probaría a si misma que su atracción por Angélica no era más que algo físico, un fetiche erótico que saciaría hasta que finalmente se aburriera

A pesar del rompimiento Haruka seguía al pendiente de su sirena por medio de sus amigas y todos los días se pasaba por su antiguo hogar con el ánimo de poder verla incluso a veces tocaba la puerta para comprobar que estaba bien aunque ella rechazara su presencia y no la dejara siquiera pasar dela puerta . Durante algunos días de no verla ni saber nada de la chica se preocupó así que acudió a Hotaru si alguien sabía dónde estaba era ella y no se equivocó la linda jovencita le confirmo que se encontraba en casa de sus padres. Por supuesto que ya la avía buscado allí pero le negaron rotundamente que estuviera, pero ahora que estaba segura de que no era cierto no se iría de allí hasta poder verla. Un rato después la joven con apariencia de muchacho tocaba persistente el clac son de su auto en señal de estar segura de que Michiru estaba allí hasta que vio al padre de su ex acercarse

-vete de aquí no eres bienvenida

-no asta poder verla

-salió esta mañana y no sé a qué hora vuelva ¡largo!

-¿en serio y quien viene ahí? –dijo la rubia mirando sobre el hombro del señor Kaioh

-hija regresa, no tienes que soportar esto

-padre o dejas que pase o me voy con ella

¿Estas demente? claro que no

-no soy una niña o ases abrir o salto la cerca y me voy

-el padre de la chica no tuvo más opción que dejar pasar a la rubia con todo y auto Michiru la tomo de la mano y la llevo asta uno de los jardines de la enorme propiedad

-¿crees que nos deje en paz?

-no te preocupes hace ya mucho tiempo entendió que no podía controlarme y menos cuando de ti se trata

-¿cómo has estado?

-Eso no debería importarte y más después de haberte ido

-sabes bien porque lo hice

-por mi culpa

-no linda. Tú ya no eras feliz con migo

-Más que eso te odio solo vete con tu nueva novia –Haruka se sorprendió

-¿de qué hablas?

-no finjas Angélica fue a mi casa y me pidió que dejara de verte como si fuera yo quien te buscara y no tuvo reparo en decirme que estaban juntas –la joven se quedó sin palabras mientras Michiru regreso a la casa. Luego Angélica cinto como alguien golpeaba su puerta como si quisiera tirarla y cuando abrió la rubia entro casi que empujándola

-cariño que te pasa

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! Dime ¿qué necesidad tenías de molestar Michiru y decirle que estabas con migo? La joven aprisiono a Angélica contra la pared

-déjame me estas lastimando

-con ella no te metes y la respetas ¿me oyes? No te le vuelvas a acercar o no respondo de mí

-lo que te allá dicho no es cierto yo no le dije nada

-no te atrevas a llamarla mentirosa eso es lo que eres tu

-por favor me duele mocho suéltame…te juro que no vuelve a pasar pero déjame. Finalmente Haruka la soltó…

-tampoco vuelvas a buscarme

-no digas eso hago lo que me pidas pero no me apartes de tu lado, lo que hice fue porque no puedo soportar la idea de que sigas viéndola a pesar de estar con migo ¿cómo esperas que no sienta celos?

-te deje muy claro cómo serían las cosas entre nosotras y tu aceptaste no me vengas ahora con eso

-está bien solo dime que no estás tratando de volver con ella

-por supuesto que no. Si así fuera de ninguna manera abría buscado algo contigo

- ¿entonces porque la sigues viendo?

-nunca dije que le guardara rencor sino todo lo contrario y la razón para seguir viéndola no es asunto tuyo confórmate con saber que ella no quiere verme ni en pintura y aunque yo quisiera no podría volver a su lado

-entonces quédate con migo recuerda que yo puedo hacer que la olvides sabes lo mucho que tenemos en común y que esa es la razón para que me busques de lo contrario tu soledad seria aún más intolerable

Haruka se sintió algo confundida Angélica era como una droga, que si bien sabes te hace daño no puedes dejarla.

-está bien solo aléjate de ella y yo me quedo contigo de cualquier modo está harta de que me preocupe por ella y tú sabes cómo reconfórtame. Ciento haber perdido el control ¿estás bien?

-si pero ¿si me quieres consentir?- Haruka no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para aprovecharse de su juguete tal vez esa era la mejor parte de Angélica que con ella podía dar rienda suelta a su parte más oscura dominar a alguien como ella y hacer que cumpliera sus deseos y los compartiera sin reproches era real mente liberador.

Desde que los problemas de Haruka y Michiru empezaron la chica de ojos azules como el mar siempre ha tratado de retomar el control de su vida, al tiempo que Leonard se había acercado a ella para ayudarla y ofrecerle su amistad, el joven sentía que estaba obligado a hacerlo, después de todo ella seguía siendo lo más importante para su mejor amiga y estaba seguro de que al cuidarla estaría asiéndole un favor y además con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Michiru era una gran persona. Una tarde mientras tomaban él te, Leonard pregunto a la chica acerca del joven con el que la avía salido el fin de semana…

-es un amigo de la adolescencia fuimos juntos a la misma escuela hasta que se mudó a Norte América

-pues se comporta como si fuera más que tu amigo cualquiera diría que te pretende. Dime ¿acaso no te gusta?

-la verdad Seya me parece muy guapo pero solo puedo verlo como amigo y aunque ya se lo he dicho, a veces me recuerda que siente mucho más por mi

-entonces a ti si te gustan los…?

-¡que tarado! Eso no se pregunta - La chica ase un gesto sonrojada –pero si taanto te intereesaaa… siiii me guustan, y mucho, solo que por ahora no me interesa estar con nadie

-entonces si Haruka te viera con el seguro le darían celos

-¿por qué siempre tienes que recordármela?

-perdón no quise incomodarte solo se me salió es que...Michiru, ella aun te quiere su vida con Angélica no es lo que tú crees, es más el trato de Haruka para con ella no se parece en absoluto al que tenía contigo

-no me interesa saber cómo se la llevan ni nada de ellas y si no puedes hablar de otra cosa mejor vete

-no me voy asta decirte lo que no he podido en todo este tiempo por respeto a ti y a ella y si después no me quieres volver a ver por mi está bien al

menos mi conciencia estará limpia

-tu conciencia me tiene sin cuidado más bien debería pesarte hablarme de ellas sabiendo el daño que me ases – después de un rato de discutir el joven consiguió ser escuchado le contó a Michiru lo mismo que a la rubia cerca de Angélica y las razones de Haruka para estar con ella.

-todo lo que me has dicho es enfermizo y la verdad es que de esa mujer esperaría cualquier cosa pero de Haruka ¿cómo pude estar con ella así? No creí que pudiera decepcionarme más de ella .sabes que solo me as convencido de aceptar la propuesta de Seya

-espera linda ¿de qué hablas no vas ser su novia o sí?

-claro que no yo no soy como ellas pero si me voy con él un tiempo a Norte América

-¿irte con él? Sabes bien cuáles son sus planes no puedes caer en eso mi intención al decirte todo no era esa

-se bien cual era tu intención y te lo agradezco pero ya no tiene caso lo que si voy a hacer es ver la cara de ella cuando me vea con Seya y se imagine lo peor. Y tú me vas a ayudar

-¿Cómo acaso ya te chiflaste? si no te consideras de su calaña como piensas a ser eso y aparte involucrarme

-lo sé pero ya me canse de quedarme con los brazos cruzados

-no pienso ayudarte no are nada para lastimar a mi amiga

-pensé que yo también lo era

-claro que lo eres pero lo que me pides no es correcto no puedo

-míralo de esta forma si en verdad crees que Haruka se hace daño estando con ella tal vez ablando con migo recapacite y la deje

-no te creo ya dijiste que lo que quieres es ver su cara cuando te vea con él,

-cierto pero si le digo que es gracias a Angélica que estoy con Seya se enfadara claro si aún me quiere como tu dices si ella nos ve hablar también lo hará, pelearan y al final con suerte terminaran. Todos ganan… yo me desquito y ellas mejoran su vidas

Ese cuento no te lo crees tú misma pero algo si es cierto Haruka se pondrá celosa yo hablare con ella pare que recapacite…. bien no estoy del todo convencido pero acepto, con una condición

-siempre y cuando no sea que vuelva con tu amiga está bien

-¿lo prometes?

-si

-¿de verdad?

-¡solo dime que cosa y ya!

-está bien no te enfades. Promete que no te iras con ese tipo

-hummmmm ¡bueno te lo prometo ¡

-en serio así nada más, creí que sería más difícil ¿estas segura?

-nunca dije que me muriera por irme con él pero si por ver el orgullo de Haruka menoscabado

-de verdad no pareces tu cuando hablas así

-lo sé pero eso es lo que le puede pasar a una persona cuando es lastimada al grado que lo fui yo. Y te pido disculpas por aprovecharme así de ti

-no te preocupes no soy tan tonto como parezco y además tal vez saque provecho de esto también

-¿Cómo qué?

-naaaaa no importa mejor dime que abrías echo si mi respuesta hubiera sido un rotundo NO

-lo siento pero no te abrías podido negar, a menos que quisieras que Haruka se enterara de que siempre has estado enamorado de ella, y no lo niegues

-que ridículo de donde sacas esa estupidez como crees que voy… si así fuera no me preocuparía por volver a unirlas o por ayudarte ¿Quién sería tan patético?

-no eres patético es solo que tus sentimientos hacia ella no te permiten más que desearle lo que consideras mejor, por eso nunca le has dicho nada y solo te conformas con ser su mejor amigo. Eso es algo que siempre he admirado de ti, desde que me di cuenta de lo que sientes.-el joven estaba sumamente avergonzado

-me das demasiado crédito la única razón para que no le confesara nada es que a diferencia de ti Haruka jamás se fijaría en otra cosa que no fuera una mujer. ¿Puedo pedirte que por favor nadie se entere de esto?

-no te preocupes lo dije solo para molestarte si nunca he dicho nada no tengo por qué hacerlo después. El joven sonrió como dando las gracias a la peli azul y sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima cuando al menos alguien sabía lo que sentía.

- días después Michiru, acompañada de Seya y Leonard se encontraba en la pista de carreas donde asían pruebas a los vehículos de f1 que usarían para competir, pruebas a las que la rubia siempre acompañaba a Angélica ,y cuando esta se percató de la presencia de Michiru no dudo en reclamarle a su compañero de equipo

-que te propones trayéndola acaso quieres indisponerme con Haruka

-como se te ocurre yo no aria eso es mas ¿vez al muchacho que la acompaña? Es su novio y cuando Haruka lo sepa ni siquiera se ha va acercar-Leonard tubo razón ni siquiera se saludaron a pesar de que estaban muy cerca y se cruzaron en varias ocasiones pero en cuanto Angélica subió al su f1 para dar unas vueltas la rubia se acercó a su amigo para preguntar por el baboso confianzudo, que estaba con su princesa

-¿para qué te mortificas? Te lo digo como amigo de las dos, déjala en paz ella también tiene derecho a estar con alguien mas

-entonces si tiene algo con ese idiota ¿verdad?

Contigo no se puede-unos momentos después Michiru se alejó sabiendo que la rubia no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse y mientras buscaba el tocador Haruka se cruzó en su camino

-veo que estas mucho mejor no fue tan difícil olvidarme aunque tienes pésimo gusto para los hombres

-no tienes derecho decirme nada así que resérvate tus celos tu novia podría darse cuenta

-no me molesta aceptar que estoy celosa lo que me molesta es que hallas venido hasta aquí para mostrarme la clase de tarado con quien estas

-piensa lo que quieras en todo caso lo único que puedo decirte es que él es mucho mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y me alegra estar con el –a la chica de ojos color esmeralda no le gustó nada el comentario y abraso a su ex con la intensión de besarla

-no te atrevas Haruka Tenno

-¿qué pasa temes que te guste otra ves?

-Si te queda algo de respeto por mi vas a soltarme ahora. Michiru empezaba aponerse nerviosa a pesar de todo ver a la rubia le causaba alivio no podía controlar lo que le hacía sentir su cercanía y empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que estaba asiendo

-¿por qué te pones nerviosa? Dijo la chica de ojos color esmeralda casi tocando los labios de su amor

-alguien podría vernos. Déjame

-a mi poco me importa tú te lo buscaste

-ya basta por favor –final mente Haruka la dejo y sin decir más nada la diosa del océano se marchó, no le importó irse sin avisar a nadie solo quería alejarse lo más posible de su adorado tormento.

Un par de semanas después Leonard se encuentra con Haruka para decirle que su amor se dirige al Aero puerto en compañía de Seya y le explica que aunque se marchara con él en realidad solo son amigos, la joven sin pensarlo se va lomas rápido posible para detenerla llevando a su amigo para que le ayude a buscarla, afortunadamente el joven conocía los detalles del vuelo y no fue difícil encontrarla

-¿adónde vas princesa?

-¿Qué haces aquí Haruka?- La chica miro de inmediato a Leonard y le reprocho

- te pedí que no le dijeras nada

-y tu prometiste primero no hacer esta tontería

-déjanos a solas –dijo la rubia

-claro que no ella se va con migo-replico el muchacho

-háganlo, no te preocupes Seya no voy a cambiar de opinión –poco después las chicas estaban en privado

-perdóname te lo ruego Michiru no te marches, sin ti no se vivir

-a mí me parece que lo ases bastante bien

-si lo dices por Angélica no te preocupes termine con ella te lo juro

-lo se Leonard me lo dijo hace unos días, lo que no me explico es porque no me buscaste antes

-no sabía que hacer o decirte y pensé que tenías algo con ese tarugo, pero de haber sabido que te marcharías te abría buscado antes. Por favor no te vayas dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu perdón

-lo ciento pero ya no tiene caso –Michiru quiso retirarse pero fue detenida por un abraso y un beso que al terminar y abrir sus ojos vio como una lagrima rodaba por el rostro de su amor

-no puedo quedarme- fue lo único que pudo decir para después huir de nuevo. Estando en el avión la chica guardaba silencio mientras miraba por la ventana

-Michiru ¿estás bien?

-no quiero hablar discúlpame

-a pesar de que era un largo viaje no hubo ninguna conversación entre la chica y el muchacho y al llegar a Norte América Michiru decidió que no iría a casa de Seya, se fue sin decir nada y corto contacto con el chico no quería ver a nadie, ni que la molestaran asiéndole propuestas románticas que no le interesaban, quería estar en un lugar donde nadie la buscara ni la conociera, quería privacidad para estar con sus pensamientos y saber que era lo que aria con su vida sin que nadie opinara sobre sus decisiones, ver el mundo desde su burbuja y que el mundo se olvidara de ella. Buscaba con desespero liberarse de sus padres de su posición social y nombre, de ser la artista y músico reconocidos, pero sobre todo buscaba liberarse de Haruka Tenou.

Durante semanas viajo conduciendo por el país buscando un lugar tranquilo donde poder estar ¡y lo encontró!. Un pueblo tan bello como pequeño, cercano a un lago de agua clara, solo una escuela y varios parques, rentaría una cabaña a poca distancia del cuerpo de agua allí pasaría los próximos meses sanando su alma acompañada de su violín leyendo libros de todo tipo asía lo que le gustaba nada más que para ella y no lo compartiría con nadie. Al fin lejos de todos y de todo, de las pastillas y el llanto alcanzando poco apoco esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. Hablaba con sus padres una vez por semana solo para que supieran que estaba bien pero ni siquiera ellos sabían dónde estaba con exactitud.

Las cosas eran diferentes para la rubia quien no dejaba de culparse por lo ocurrido incluso paso por encima de su propio ego para humillarse ente los padres de la joven con la esperanza de saber algo de ella pero nuca obtuvo respuesta. Jamás debió dejarla para cumplir un sueño que al final resultó ser un capricho vano pues sin ella todo carecía de valor o sentido ¿Cómo podía haber lastimado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo? La extrañaba, quería verla, sentir su cercanía, escuchar su vos, poder abrasarla y hacerle sentir cuanto la amaba aprovechar cada segundo para ganarse su perdón. Ahora su sirena estaba con un sujeto que pretendía ser más que su amigo y que disponía de todo el tiempo para lograrlo y ante eso no podía hacer nada la impotencia era indescriptible la llenaba de ira y dolor. por un tiempo busco refugio en bares licor incluso otras compañías pero al momento de casi caer en brazos de alguien el recuerdo de su hermosa sirena se lo impedía nada aliviaba su estado y se dio cuenta del pozo en que estaba cayendo y se alejó de él sabiendo que a pesar de todo la peli azul no habría querido esa mala vida para ella sin embargo bebía en su departamento una que otra vez para conciliar el sueño cuando en verdad le era imposible hacerlo por si sola y el estudio se tornaba simplemente tedioso.

Pasaron seis meses desde que Michiru abandono el país cuando la acostumbrada llamada a sus padres se extendió más de lo acostumbrado

-cariño porque no dejas que te visitemos solo para cerciorarnos de que no necesitas nada

-ya les he dicho hasta el cansancio que estoy bien no necesito que vengan para decidir si es verdad o no

-no es eso es que es natural que queramos verte además se acerca tu cumpleaños y queremos celebrarlo contigo no es justo que nos apartes así de ti es más si no quieres que sepamos donde vives podrías mejor venir de visita

-lo ciento pero tampoco puedo ni quiero volver encontré paz y tranquilidad en este lugar y no voy a cambiarlos por nada

-¿es que acaso aun estas huyendo de ella?

-estoy huyendo de todos y de todo y es esa clase de comentarios los que me alejan de su lado ,ni estando lejos pueden dejar de recordarme mis errores y que enamorarme de una mujer para ustedes es el peor de todos

-por favor disculpa a tu padre ya sabes como es. Piénsalo un poco, solo vienes para tu cumpleaños y si te sientes a gusto te quedas un par de días más sino solo regresas, asunto terminado y todos contentos

-está bien lo voy a pensar… – en cuanto termino la conversación la chica se dijo a si misma que tal vez no sería tan mala idea después de todo eran sus padres y también quería verlos además solo sería por un par de días. Sin embargo una duda asalto su mente ¿y si se cruzaba con su ex? Ya se había acostumbrado a recordarla sin mayor efecto pero ¿cómo sería verla de nuevo? entonces sacudió leve mente su cabeza no había razón para pensar en eso y si así fuera que acaso ese simple echo ¿la aria cambiar sus planes? Claro que no se dijo a si misma si llegara a ocurrir tanto mejor le demostraría que su vida ya no giraba alrededor de ella y que se estaba renovando. Ya no me escondo de nadie solo estoy donde quiero estar en mi nueva vida una sencilla y apacible como siempre quise que fuera. Al día siguiente Michiru subió a su auto para ir al aeropuerto más cercano sería un recorrido de cinco horas sin prácticamente detenerse. Planeaba llegar el domingo ya que su cumpleaños seria el martes y quería hacer un par de cosas antes de regresar a su tranquilo poblado. Ya el martes en la mañana Haruka usaba la bufanda que le obsequió su sirena sabiendo bien que ese día cumpliría ven ti dos años y sonreía al pensar en la poca diferencia de edades entre ellas preguntándose que podría estar haciendo su sirena en ese momento, luego salió a dar un paseo al parque donde solían ir juntas y contemplar la belleza del lago que allí se encontraba y que tanto relajaba a la linda chica. Estando allí recibió una llamada de Leonard diciéndole que Michiru había regresado

-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-Seya regreso con ella lo escuche hablando con Angélica para saber si aún estaba contigo – para Leonard y Haruka era la confirmación de que estuvieron juntos todo ese tiempo, ignoraban que el muchacho tampoco veía a la chica desde hace tanto como ellos y que la razón para que hubiera regresado tan a tiempo era que el señor Kahio le había dicho que estaría en casa unos días. Como fuera a la rubia no le importó de inmediato se dirigió a la mansión Kahio dejo su vehículo donde no pudiera ser visto y espero pacientemente que la chica se dejara ver y cuando sucedió sin importar las circunstancias su corazón se llenó de alegría aunque le duraría muy poco pues estaba con ese pedante bueno para nada y claro sus padres se disponían salir. Aun así no se daría por vencida quería saludar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, corrió a su auto y los siguió a una distancia prudente hasta un club campestre donde la llevaron para pasar el día, bien en algún momento la dejaría sola pensó y se metió como pudo en el enorme lugar después de un rato Michiru y Seya fueron a dar un paseo por uno de los campos del lugar ignorando que eran seguidos por Haruka. Cuando estuvieron ya en un lugar apartado Seya cambio su conversación

-te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes? Aun no me explico porque te fuiste de ese modo ¿acaso ice algo malo?

-no hiciste nada y te pido disculpas por eso, es que en ese momento no tenía idea de lo que hacía y solo podía pensar en irme

-¿tanto así la querías? –Michiru lo miro con algo de desconcierto-

-perdón no quise ser imprudente

-no importa ahora es solo parte de mi pasado

-pues a mí me gustaría estar en tu futuro sabes bien cuanto te quiero- el muchacho se acercó a Michiru para darle un beso pero ella se alejó de inmediato

-no agás eso no me rechaces de nuevo o es que acaso aun le guardas algún afecto después de todo lo que te hizo

-pareces saber muchas cosas que yo no te dije ¿verdad?

-tu padre me lo conto todo cuando le confesé que te quería y la verdad se me revolvió el estómago al saber que mi rival era una mujer –Seya se ofuscaba a medida que iba hablando-como es posible que asieras algo así

-eso no es de tu incumbencia ¿para eso me trajiste aquí?-Michiru fue forzada recibir un beso, en ese momento Haruka se percató de lo que sucedía y salió del lugar de donde los observaba para defender a su chica que al resistirse fue empujada por su agresor para aprovecharse de ella, cuando la rubia llego hubiera querido patearlo para quitárselo de encima pero no lo hizo por temor de lastimar a su sirena que forcejeaba con el tipo así que lo tomo por la espalda levantándolo y cuando estuvo a suficiente altura lo golpeo con la rodilla en el estómago y luego en la cara , ambos golpes fueron bastante fuertes, aun así Seya pudo responder el ataque con una bofetada en cara de la joven, pero la suerte no estaría de su lado ella sabía pelear muy bien, su fuerza era comparable con la de un hombre además su furia y odio no le permitieron sentir dolor alguno, se había metido con lo que Haruka amaba más en la vida y le saldría muy caro ella solo quería matarlo le dio una patada en la entrepierna y luego en la cara lanzándolo al piso donde lo inmovilizo para hacerle pedazos el rostro luego se levantó y empezó a patearlo una y otra vez sin darse cuenta que el ya no podía defenderse hasta que escucho la voz de Michiru quien la tomaba por su brazo

-¡basta ya déjalo estoy bien!-la rubia se detuvo sin mirar a la chica tenía la vista puesta en el muy infeliz y dudaba acerca de si continuar o no cuando sintió la mano de su amor acariciando su rostro asiéndole voltear asía ella y cuando vio sus ojos la calma volvió gradual mente a su ser

-no vale la pena…-dijo la chica dándole un corto abrazo para luego pedir ayuda con su teléfono mientras Haruka la miraba en silencio. Unos minutos después llego el personal de seguridad y médico del lugar con una ambulancia poco después llegó la policía y puso a la rubia bajo custodia.

Seya aunque consiente se encontraba en el hospital y había levantado cargos muy serios contra Haruka que se encontraba en una celda de paso sin derecho a fianza o visitas hasta que su abogado arreglara otra cosa esperando a que su proceso avanzara. En cuanto se lo permitieron Michiru fue a verla pero no hablaría con ella atreves de un cristal o reja o en compañía de un guardia o cualquier otra persona movió las influencias de su padre para almenos estar junto a ella en una oficina al entrar vio a la joven ojerosa y con la mirada apagada ella no servía para estar encerrada necesitaba ser libre como siempre avía sido así lo entendía la chica y encontrarla así la lleno de tristeza. Se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento aunque la verdad es que hubiera querido saludar con un abraso pero ya había aprendido a controlar sus impulsos asía la rubia

-no deberías estar aquí tu no pretenses a este lugar- dijo la peli azul

–eso es lo de menos lo que importa es que estas bien

-te traigo buenas noticias tu abogado ya arreglo lo de tu fianza podrás irte en cuanto confirmen que fue pagada

-genial pero aun no me han dicho nada no sé cómo ni cuanto debo pagar

-eso no importa ya me encargue de eso y no te preocupes no tienes que devolverme nada

-eso lo discutimos luego ¿cuándo crees que pueda irme?

-en una o dos horas máximo estarás de vuelta en casa por el momento te dejo para que puedas ocuparte de tu salida

-¿tan pronto te vas?

-no te preocupes iré a tu departamento en la tarde si quieres

-¡claro que sí! Promete que no faltaras- al terminar la corta visita Haruka estaba bastante animada mientras Michiru se preguntaba porque hizo semejante promesa y ahora tendría que cumplirla pues estaba en deuda con la rubia probablemente ella sola no habría podido librarse de Seya. Ya en el departamento de la rubia Michiru es recibida con un tierno abraso

-me alegra que de verdad hallas venido en la mañana no pudimos hablar mucho

-tal vez fue mejor así. Vine porque no me pareció apropiado darte las gracias en ese lugar no sé si…

-no tienes que agradecer nada soy yo quien agradece haber estado allí para ayudarte nunca me habría perdonado si algo malo te pasara fui yo quien te empujo a estar con ese sujeto ¿Cómo puedes estar con él? ¿Alguna otra vez te a echo daño? Porque si no es la primera te juro que termino lo que empecé

-no digas eso además el nunca antes se portó así y aunque no debería decírtelo, en cuanto llegue a Estados Unidos me fui de su lado y no pase ni un solo día con el.-la rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba todo ese tiempo llenándose de cucarachas la cabeza y resultaba que el sujeto nunca antes le había puesto un dedo encima a la chica Haruka no podía ocultar su gran alivio pero luego tuvo que explicar cómo y porque es que estaba en ese lugar siguiéndola

-bueno supongo que no puedo reprocharte nada después de lo que asiste y que ahora tienes serios problemas por haberme defendido

-no quiero tocar ese tema mejor háblame de ti de lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo

-estoy en deuda contigo pero no quisiera hablar de mi

-supongo que has estado sacándome de tu corazón mientras yo te extrañaba y rezaba por tener la oportunidad de ganarme tu perdón

-tampoco vine para hablar de nosotras

-pero yo si quiero te amo Michiru Kaioh

-lo siento pero si sigues con eso tendré que irme

-sé que aun estas herida y resentida con migo pero si me das la oportunidad podre acerté sentir más amada que nunca

-no es eso, el momento de amarme ya se fue Haruka y llegue a odiarte por amarte tanto ahora solo deseo que puedas encontrar alguien que merezca ese amor del que hablas

-ese solo te lo puedo dar a ti, sé que me odias pero déjame intentarlo

-no te odio, pero tampoco te quiero de la forma que tu deseas y lo siento, por ahora me quedare para ayudarte con el problema que te has ganado por mí pero en cuanto acabe sea cual sea el resultado me iré de nuevo a la paz que encontré lejos de aquí.

Después de esa conversación Michiru cumplió su palabra, pero al menos durante ese tiempo la rubia pudo acercarse un poco a su amada, por otro lado Michiru llego a recordar y sentir de nuevo la seguridad que le producía estar cerca de la joven como por ejemplo al tener que cruzarse con Seya en los tribunales se interponía para que no la molestara y con solo una mirada el muchacho se abstuviera siquiera de verla, o simplemente cada vez que podía la llenara de atenciones, detalles y palabras de afecto que aunque tratara de disimular o rechazar le llegaban al el alma y alegraban su corazón. Al final del juicio después de un gran esfuerzo y de mover muchas influencias de parte de su padre)que por cierto también estaba en deuda con Haruka que salvo a su preciada hija de un acto de cobardía y deshonor) la rubia quedo en libertad pues se determinó que había actuado cegada por el dolor y el afán de evitar un acto tan reprochable y bajo como lo es una violación.

-Supongo que ahora te iras verdad preciosa

-cuando me dejaras de hablar así…-suspiro y luego respondió la pregunta-en unos días supongo

-intenta quedarte un poco más por favor ya entendí que no me quieres pero me conformo con que me brindes tu amistad… ¿al menos recuerdas que fecha esta próxima?-Michiru agacho la mirada sabiendo de lo que hablaba la rubia pero no respondió –sé que lo sabes dentro de dos días se cumplirán seis años de avernos conocido y quisiera celebrarlo de alguna manera

-hay algo que aprendí en América y es que debía dejar de vivir tanto para los demás y pesar en lo que yo quiero o necesito. Quería paz y la encontré y ahora necesito volver ella y lo ciento por ti pero debes aprender a perder y encontrar tu propia paz.-la rubia se aferró a la chica y las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos

-no me dejes ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que te amo? te necesito si ti nada tiene sentido me muero si no estás con migo

–un beso quebró la voluntad de Michiru que en peso a sentir como si su corazón despertara de un largo sueño su piel se erizaba como no lo hacía desde hace mucho abraso a la rubia por el cuello mientras era tomada por la espada y cintura el beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado ninguna parecía querer soltarlo la peli azul sentía como se perdía en brazos de la rubia pero un pequeño momento de lucidez hizo que la chica tomara fuerzas para irse.

Michiru regresaba a casa después de haberse despedido de Leonard y de cenar con sus padres asía frio y estaba a punto de llover en unas horas estaría camino a Norte América al llegar encontró que no había electricidad busco una vela y subió para dormir necesitaba descansar antes de viajar cuando se acercó a la habitación vio como la luz de la chimenea la iluminaba en ese momento se asustó pues desde afuera la alcoba se veía perfectamente a oscuras. Alguien estaba en la casa y no quería averiguar si era peligroso o un bromista de inmediato dio vuelta para huir pero tropezó con alguien que no logro ver bien pues tiro la vela y esta se apago

-vallase sino lo ase tendrá serios problemas llame a la policía antes de entrar- un cerillo se encendió mientras la inconfundible voz de Haruka se escuchaba

-¿en serio? Pues debieron decirte que no entraras si creías que había algo extraño en la casa

-¿Haruka? –la chica se enfadó y empujo a la joven.-casi me matas del susto ¿qué te pasa esta es tu idea de una broma? ¿Cómo entraste?

-nunca cambiaste las cerraduras y aún tengo las llaves no quería asustarte mi intención era otra pero me salió algo mal discúlpame si quieres me voy ahora –la peli azul dio un suspiro recobrando su serenidad

-ya no importa dime ¿qué quieres?-sin perder tiempo la rubia le brindo una mirada muy seductora a su amor la tomo suavemente por la cintura y la dirigió hacia la alcoba mientras la chica no sabía que hacer o decir una parte de ella quería detener la acción y la otra deseaba con intensidad dejar que la joven la tomara.-me equivoque aun no puedo controlar mis sentimientos al estar cerca de ella-pensaba mientras era besada con pasión. La habitación estaba iluminada por la chimenea y algunas velas aromáticas y cubierta con pétalos rojos por doquier sobre la cama cercana al fuego un corazón hecho de los mismos, y varios arreglos de rosas, la chica de ojos color esmeralda puso algo de música mui suave y con bajo sonido

¿Dime que es todo esto? ¿no sabes que mañana me iré?

-eso es justo lo que no aras el beso del otro día me hizo ver que aún me quieres y lo de hace un momento me lo confirma-la chica no podía dejar de respirar agitada ni de estremecerse con las caricias que la joven le daba, así no era posible negar lo que la ella le decía, mientras Haruka sirvió una copa a su bella acompañante para brindar con ella después la tomo gentilmente para moverse al ritmo de la melodía que sonaba y que le dedico. Michiru no pudo más y beso a su viento con desesperación realmente necesitaba saber que no era un sueño. Se acercaron al fuego sin soltar el beso Haruka estrecho su sirena al sentir su piel algo fría, lentamente sus cuerpos terminaron tendidos en el cómodo lugar que había dispuesto para amar a su hermosa sirena Haruka estaba deseosa de poseerla y fue la primera en quedarse sin prenda alguna quería tener el placer de desnudar a su amor empezó a tocarla por debajo de la blusa subiéndola y acariciándola desde la cintura hasta sus senos donde se detuvo un momento para estimularlos un poco luego siguió su camino asiendo que la chica alzara sus brazos para terminar sacando la prenda luego soltaría el broche del sostén extraple, continuaría su camino acariciando y besando esa delicada piel que empezaba a calentarse para quitar la falda junto con la parte inferior del sexi juego de lencería en cuanto logro su cometido la joven introdujo sus dedos en la humedad de la peli azul quien empezó a emitir suaves sonidos de placer para después incorporarse quedando de rodillas. La rubia se posó tras ella para besarla y darle un suave masaje des desde su cuello hasta su derrier luego subiría por su vientre hasta sus senos y volvería con una de sus manos hasta su vagina para estimular el clítoris y esparcir su humedad Michiru estaba perdida el placer que sentía solo le permitía pedir más y pronunciar el nombre de su amante girando un poco el rostro para buscar sus labios luego soltaría el beso para posarse sobre la joven esta vez era ella quien jugueteaba con sus senos y los estimulaba con su lengua después la recorrería besándola hasta su intimidad y darle placer oral luego unirían sus intimidades frotándose cada vez con más intensidad emitiendo gemidos acariciándose entrelazando sus labios y lengua con infinita lujuria hasta llenarse de tanto placer que el orgasmo al unísono fue inexorable. Depuse, todo quedo en calma mientras la rubia cubría delicadamente a su amor con una suave manta abrasándola para que sintiera su piel. Después de unos minutos la hermosa joven rompió el silencio

-no sabes cuánto deseaba volverte a tener en mis brazos –luego tomo el rostro de la chica para besarla pero al mirarla vio con preocupación cómo dos lagrimas se escapaban de sus vellos ojos color turquesa–dime ¿Qué pasa?-no recibió respuesta-amor que aún no merezco tu perdón pero no llores te lo suplico-Michiru se aferró a la rubia para esconder su llanto pero continuó sollozando por largo rato hasta quedarse dormida mientras a Haruka también se le escaparon algunas lágrimas pero logro esconderlas de su sirena. En la madrugada poco antes del amanecer despertó Michiru abrasada a su dueña y con cuidado de no despertarla se levantó tomo su ropa su bolso y se marchó de regreso a su refugio al otro lado del mundo, un par de horas después la rubia notaria su ausencia y correría a detenerla pero para cuando subió a su auto el vuelo de la chica ya abandonaba la pista del aeropuerto. Unos días después Haruka se sigue preguntando porque Michiru insistía en alejarse de ella después de todo lo sucedido durante el mes que estuvieron juntas tal vez no como pareja y ablando de cosas relacionadas con el problema legal de la rubia en su mayoría pero al menos parecía que la peli azul había bajado mucho la guardia y aunque sabía que no era suficiente, esa noche que pasaron juntas la había hecho pensar que tendría una oportunidad para recuperarla entonces alguien toco a su puerta era ni más ni menos que Nozumy Kahio

-ola Haruka espero no ser inoportuna –la rubia estaba tan confundida como sorprendida y después de unos segundos respondió

-no lo es pero… me sorprende verla aquí

-necesito pedirte algo importante necesito que me escuches y puedas ayudarme, ya que es acerca de Michiru

-¿¡pasa algo malo con ella!?

-no…no te alarmes nuestra niña está bien –dijo la mujer tomando la mano de Haruka -¿podemos tomar asiento?-la joven no sabía que pensar mientras se acomodaban en la sala

-dime ¿extrañas a mi hija?

-usted sabe bien que sí,

¿Te gustaría saber dónde está?

- por supuesto pero tengo entendido que nadie sabe su paradero ni siquiera ustedes

-así era…al menos hasta ahora que pagamos para que la rastrearan hasta el lugar donde vive aprovechando que regreso

-disculpe que se lo diga pero por cosas como esas Michiru también se alejó de ustedes se cansó de que quisieran controlarla todo el tiempo

-lo sé, pero la razón para hacerlo es diferente esta vez y tú tienes mucho que ver. Quiero que vallas con ella y trates de hacerla feliz –la rubia estaba atónita se quedó sin palabras- ¿qué pasa ya te cansaste de intentarlo?

-no pero me sorprende que usted me pida buscarla, además no creo que su esposo este de acuerdo con la idea

-él sabe perfectamente que vine y para qué y no moverá un dedo para oponerse a lo que te propongo

-¿pero por qué?

-él no se perdonara haber puesto en riesgo a su hija tratando de separarla de ti y al igual que yo ahora sabe que su felicidad eres tú y que la amaras y cuidaras mejor que nadie eso fue lo único que pudimos ver en ella las últimas semanas se alegraba de verte y ayudarte aunque se esmeraba por demostrar que solo te estaba agradecida, pero la conocemos muy bien y sus acciones eran más que eso su forma de expresarse denotaba su amor a la hora de hablar de ti.

- como sea se fue así que lo que sienta no es suficiente para quedarse con migo no cree

-be con ella pregúntale de nuevo no te quedes con la duda ¿Qué podrías perder?

-Se va enfadar eso es seguro

-¡cierto! Pero nos echaras la culpa a su padre y a mí –la madre empezaba a hablar con sarcasmo y un tono bastante burlón

-eso solo la enojara mas

-y que va hacer golpearte

-SI

-¡¿en serio? ¿Ya lo ah echo?!

-si… cuando discutimos por Angélica y me dolió como por tres días

-pues te lo tenías merecido y además ya sabes que esperar y si te da una cachetada solo dolerá por tres días. Vamos enviaste a un hombre al hospital ¿y le tienes miedo los berrinches de una violinista caprichosa y consentida? Queeeee peeena

-¿Qué se supone que hace se burla cree que esa es la forma de convencerme?

-no… pero creo que tienes miedo de que te rechace de nuevo y te creí más capas que eso

-pues que pena señora pero le voy a demostrar de que soy capaz y cuando me case con su hija no me valla a venir con reclamos mensos ni usted ni su esposo.

Al terminar la visita la rubia abrió un sobre con la toda información que necesitaba para encontrar a su amada incluso un mapa con la ubicación del pueblo, otro con la de la cabaña afueras del mismo y hasta el pasaje para un vuelo que saldría esa misma tarde. Treinta y un horas después Haruka llegaría hasta la ubicación de la cabaña pero se preocupó tanto por llegar que olvido pensar que decir o hacer al encontrarse allí con la chica. Bajo del auto y se acercó a la propiedad cuando escucho una hermosa melodía de violín, busco de dónde provenía a un distancia prudente cuando junto al lago encontró a su sirena en el césped y recostada en un árbol tocando su instrumento favorito, se veía tranquila se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía parecía un ángel no quiso perturbarla solo se quedó disfrutando del hermoso momento ase mucho que no la veía así y cuando ese momento termino la joven de ojos color esmeralda se retiró sin ser notada .

Casi dos semanas después Michiru entra al café del pueblo para desayunar se sienta en la barra y sostiene una pequeña charla con Jenny la camarera luego recibe su orden y la disfruta con tranquilidad cuando es interrumpida por Jenny

-no voltees ahora pero el guapo de la mesa cinco no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegaste-dice con picardía la lida muchacha

-¿cuál guapo? ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto extrañada Michiru

-no sé cómo se llama pero se hospeda en el hostal desde hace días y viene aquí para desayunar después de trotar es muy educado y aunque no habla mucho es simplemente encantador –una leve corazonada molesta la peli azul pero teme dar la vuelta y mirar

-¿aún está viendo?

-sí que sí. ¡Hay es tan lindo!

-¿yyy cómo es? Jenny contestó con cierta emoción y picardía

-alto, atlético, rubio, tiene unos ojos verdes y una mirada que matan enserio me encanta…oye adonde…-Michiru se levanta y se dirige asía el supuesto caballero ante la sorprendida Jenny mientras Haruka se levanta para saludar

-¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

-buenos días primero que todo. Siempre olvidas tus modales cuando te enfadas-y Michiru se enfada aún más

-en verdad no me guardas ningún respeto ¿o sí?

Claro que te respeto y vine aquí porque te quiero además la idea de seguirte no fue del todo mía sino de tus padres fueron ellos quienes hicieron que alguien te siguiera y luego me pasaron esa información

-quiero que te vayas sin molestarme un segundo más y olvides donde me encuentro –la chica salió de inmediato del establecimiento esteba realmente furiosa

-Haruka pago su cuenta, la de Michiru y salió en su búsqueda sin mucha prisa de todos modos a donde iría más que a su casita junto al lago donde efectivamente la encontró

-te dije que te fueras o seré yo quien lo haga de nuevo y no tienes derecho a asarme eso tengo una nueva vida aquí no quiero dejarla además tú también tienes una pronto terminaras tu carrea de ingeniería y ya te ofrecieron varios proyectos o puedes volver a tu profesión como piloto solo tienes que regresar y olvidarte de mí

-¿quieres irte? hazlo pero te puedo seguir hasta que me muera si tengo que hacerlo pero no me voy a ir. Es más este lugar empieza a gustarme, un bonito pueblo con ambiente natural aire puro un hermoso lago para pescar no hay demasiadas personas y las que hay son sencillas y amables te felicito tu si sabes cómo esconderte

Esa otra cosa me dan ganas de ahorcarte cada que lo pienso -¿es verdad que llevas aquí dos semanas espiándome?

-para empezar no te espío –al menos no todo el tiempo peso la joven –solo de vez en cuando me aseguro de que estés bien y no son dos semanas uuuumm sola han sido doce días- dijo sonriendo levemente

-y todavía te burlas me quieres seguir viendo la cara. Te dio un solo día para que te marches…-Michiru entro a la casa azotando la puerta- al día siguiente Michiru fue al hostal con la vaga esperanza de que la rubia se hubiese marchado así que darse cuenta de que aún estaba allí no fue ninguna sorpresa.

-se supone que ya debías haberte ido

Pues yo no recuerdo haberte dicho que lo aria –la rubia se retiró para ir a desayunar como ya acostumbraba

-no me dejes ablando sola – Michiru la siguió disimulando la situación. Entraron al café saludaron y ordenaron algo

-pensé que avías venido a asegurarte de que me había marchado no a desayunar con migo

-que… acaso quieres un escándalo lo último que necesito es que los demás sepan más de lo que ben o tengan algún chisme para hablar a mis espaldas siempre me he preocupado por mantener un perfil bajo y no lo vas a arruinar

-haaa es por eso que la gente te define como la ermitaña del lago ja tus padres etaria orgullosos de escuchar como su hijita se preocupa por el que dirán y dar una buena imagen. Es cierto lo que dicen: la manzana nunca cae muy lejos del árbol – la chica frunció las cejas asiendo un gesto de fastidio

-pues me importa poco la forma como me llamen ¿te vas o no?-Haruka siguió evadiéndola así que empezó a comer

-bueno tal vez exageré un poco más bien te definen como una persona educada amable y discreta pero que no sale ni comparte mucho con otras personas más bien te lo pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en la propiedad que compraste poco después de estar viviendo en ella… y para mi esa es la definición de ermitaña

- así que también has estado haciendo preguntas acerca de mí en serio es el colmo. Escucha traje mi auto y si no te vas me voy yo en este momento

-cálmate tienes razón no necesitamos un chisme porque no bebes tu jugo y lo discutimos en otro lugar

-bien tu ganas me voy –la peli azul hablaba en serio se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su vehículo y una vez más Haruka la seguiría este ves en el suyo sabía que ella no estaba jugando y más cuando se encamino en la ruta que se suele tomar para abandonar el pueblo asía cualquier otro lugar, Michiru savia bien que la seguía y aceleraba lo más que podía entonces sonó su teléfono pero no contesto seguro la rubia asta eso había averiguado o en su defecto sus padres y no se equivocaba entonces vio como la rubia le dio fácil alcance subió el techo de su auto y empezó a hablar –ten cuidado vas demasiado rápido….por más que aceleres no me vas arrezagar y menos en una ruta desierta –Michiru aceleró aún más preocupando a Haruka ella sabía conducir bien pero a esa velocidad podría poder el control del vehículo

-suficiente ya detente –dijo mui enserio la joven de ojos verdes empezando a enfadarse por la imprudencia de la chica y al ver que seguía la sobrepaso, se ubicó frente a ella y empezó a disminuir la velocidad gradual mente y con precaución evitando al máximo que ella tuviera algún percance pero era la misma Haruka Tenou quien le avía enseñado a manejar así que empezó a tratar de evadirla saliendo una y otra vez del camino para lograrlo al ver esto la joven le dio paso y continuo siguiéndola como por veinte minutos más a una distancia prudente para que no fuera tan rápido hasta ver un lugar al que Haruka esteva esperando llegar el cual recordaba de cuando condujo hasta el pueblo era un túnel que daba paso por ente una montaña entonces de a poco volvió a cortar distancia entre los vehículos y al ingresar en la estructura de nuevo intento lo mismo eta vez con éxito y habiendo acorralado a Michiru entre el convertible y el muro del túnel. Entonces la chica bajaría del su Akura RL masque enfadada

-¿acaso quieres matarme?

-conduces como loca ¿que no te enseñe a hacerlo correctamente?

-¿hasta cuándo voy a tener que soportarte?

-ya déjate de niñerías y compórtate como un adulto

-mira quién habla Haruka tu que no sabes lo que es tener una responsabilidad o mantener una relación estable

-¿eso crees? ¿Por eso no vuelves a mí?

-no… la rubia le dio un abrazo quedando muy cerca de su rostro

-sé que así es y quiero que te desahogues y me digas que te impide amarme de nuevo –Haruka sintió como la peli azul quería soltarse y la dejo suave mente entonces ella se sentó de lado en la cabina del convertible seguida de la rubia que también subió al auto

-me pides que me sincere contigo cuando tu no lo haces con migo y nunca me dijiste porque te gustaba tanto ella

-si te digo todo lo que quieres saber acerca de ella ¿hablaras con migo?

-tal vez...eso depende

-qué tal si regresamos y hablamos con calma

- estoy cansada no quiero conducir

-no te preocupes si tú quieres llamamos a la grúa del pueblo para que recojan tu coche y te llevo en el mío, durante su regreso no dijeron nada sabían que la charla que les esperaba no sería fácil para ninguna. Ya en casa Haruka insistió en sentarse en el mismo sofá que Michiru y la verdad ella estaba más interesada en oír lo que la rubia pudiera decirle que en discutir acerca de su espacio personal.

-te escucho –dijo sin mucha seguridad

- ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

-que tal por el principio donde y cuando la conociste

-supe de ella hace unos cuatro años por su trayectoria en la f1 siempre quise correr de la misma forma en un equipo de esos.

¿Te gustaba desde ese entonces?

-¿Cómo crees? Claro que no solo pensaba que algún día triunfaría como ella en las pistas y siempre aparecía en artículos y noticias deportivas además que a menudo veía carreras en las que ella aprecia aunque no las veía porque estuviera claro luego la conocí personalmente en una práctica en Japón estaba allí invitada por el equipo que como sabes después me contrato fue algo bastante normal y si me pareció muy bonita pero no fue nada del otro mundo además yo estaba contigo y estaba feliz por ello aunque nos vimos por casualidad en otras ocasiones y empezamos a hablar solo como amigas luego quise dejar el automovilismo porque no podíamos estar juntas y seguir nuestras profesiones al mismo tiempo pero tú no me lo permitiste y…bueno tu sabes el resto, en fin cuando nos separamos siempre pensaba en ti y me sentía sola a pesar de estar haciendo lo que supuestamente quería entonces ella comenzó a aparecer cada vez más seguido mucho, más que las veces en que tú y yo nos veíamos

¿Y no te preguntaste porque? ¿O solo te pareció fácil tener una relación paralela a la nuestra?

-no digas eso claro que me extraño tanta atención pero su escusa era que había decidido tomarse un descanso y quería ayudarme en lo que pudiera después de todo ella tenía mucha experiencia yo era una novata en su primera temporada en un equipo de elite. Después me di cuenta de que en tu ausencia su compañía era reconfortante su madures y experiencia no solo con los autos sino en muchos otros aspectos de la vida me hicieron admirarla mucho más luego me hizo saber que su interés en mi iba más allá que en una simple amistad

-ahora sé que mentiste en muchas cosas-dijo Michiru con vos de decepción ¿por qué no te alejaste de ella?

Trate de hacerlo pero ella insistía en seguir viéndome y la verdad me di cuenta de que en algún momento ella también empezó a gustarme pero te juro que nunca paso nada siempre te guarde respeto es mas todo el tiempo le recalcaba que estaba contigo te lo juro…

-pero aun así ella despertaba tu interés y nunca la mencionaste.

-¿cómo se supone que debía decirte algo así?...bueno finalmente el momento de estar junto a ti de nuevo se acercaba pero Angélica apareció de repente en la celebración del título que gane y dijo que quería despedirse celebrando en grande y me pareció bien después de todo lo que me enseño y el tiempo que le dedico a mi formación sin embargo esa noche se portó más atrevida que nunca hasta el punto de casi hacerme perder el control por eso me fui antes de que lograra hacerlo y créeme tú fuiste la razón más grade que tuve para alejarme luego al igual que tú me entere de todo lo que había planeado hacer antes durante y después de esa noche

-y aun así ¿terminaste junto a ella?

- perdí el sentido común vengarme de ella hacer que se arrepintiera de haber buscado algo con migo de haberte causado dolor de apartarte de mi lado y también quería comprobar que lo que sentía por ella no era más que una distracción causada por la falta que me asías y el instinto que ella alimento en mi durante tanto tiempo y me siento satisfecha porque estoy segura de que jamás en la vida se le ocurrirá volver a verme y ahora estoy más segura que nuca de que siempre, solo a ti, podre amar… –por más que Michiru trataba de evitarlo, una que otra lagrima escapaba de sus ojos mientras escuchaba a la rubia. Entonces tuvo que interrumpirla

-a mí me parece que solo te engañas, siempre quisiste estar con ella y nuestra ruptura solo te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo tu deseo era más grande que tu enfado asía ella y una vez que saciaste tu ¨curiosidad¨ te cansaste de ella se bien que no te gusta perder y al quedarte sin mi al menos la tendrías solo que no fue lo que esperabas y entonces te desquitaste no quieras convencerme de otra cosa

-tienes derecho a sacar tus propias conclusiones y tal vez tengas razón pero puedes estar segura de que me arte de ella desde el primer día y no pase un solo momento a su lado sin pensar en ti

-qué horror… como puedes decir eso entonces dime ¿Qué sentías cuando te acostabas con ella si pensabas en mí?

-durante ese tiempo también yo trataba de olvidarte, perdí la esperanza de volver contigo y trataba de ahogar tu recuerdo

-eso no responde del todo mi pregunta – dijo la peli azul con voz instigante lo que hizo que Haruka respondiera impulsivamente

-¿quieres saber si me gustaba? La verdad es que si pero nunca se comparó con lo que siento cuando estoy contigo

-¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Hasta ahora solo me das a entender que quieres volver a mi lado porque ella no lleno tus expectativas y porque consideras que el sexo es mejor con migo

- me mal interpretas lo que digo es que es muy diferente tener relaciones porque si, a hacer feliz a quien comparte su vida contigo y querer expresarle físicamente tus sentimientos porque realmente la amas. –cuando la rubia no tuvo más que decir Michiru estuvo casi satisfecha, al haber aclarado las dudas que le rondaron su cabeza durante tanto tiempo y escuchar cosas que tal vez no habría querido. Haruka al darse cuenta de que al parecer era suficiente para la joven pensó que entonces sería su turno y a diferencia del interrogatorio por el que acababa de pasar, ella solo tenía una pregunta por hacer…

-¿ahora me dirás porque no quieres estar con migo cuando sabes y estoy segura de que aún me amas?

-después de todo lo que me has dicho ¿te parece pocas las razones que tengo para querer alejarme de ti?

-supongo que debería dejarte en paz pero más que una explicación te dije que quería que te desahogaras con migo no solo para entenderte sino que tal vez puedas sentirte mejor al hacerlo –Michiru dudo por varios minutos lanzando reproches y evasivas para no responder

-déjate de excusas y habla con migo

-no quiero –la joven de ojos verdes tomo sus manos

-inténtalo te lo suplico-la chica se soltó y recogió su cuerpo subiendo los pies en el sofá bajando la mirada asía su costado evitando el rostro de la rubia

-tengo miedo de ti de que vuelvas a fijarte en alguien más porque no te soy suficiente porque demostraste ser capaz de cosas que no pensé que pudieras hacer mentir manipular espiar aprovecharte de otros tomar venganza y hasta querer matar a alguien –Haruka entendió finalmente a Michiru con esas pocas palabras no solo le dolía su traición sino que l al parecer para Michiru ella no era la persona que alguna vez creyó conocer y de la que se enamoro

-ojala supieras las ganas que tengo de abrasarte y reconfortarte pero si pienso en la persona que describes yo tampoco querría estar con alguien así, solo concédeme un favor aunque sé que no lo merezco deja que me quede en el pueblo sin que tengas que irte por mi culpa solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, conserves esa paz que lograste aquí y que no quise perturbar acercándome a ti desde un principio

-como piensas que voy a estar en paz sabiendo que en cualquier momento me voy a topar contigo y no se para que me pides permiso cuando ambas sabemos que con o sin él te quedaras además si me voy iras tras de mí ya lo probaste, entonces eres libre de hacer lo que quieras solo no te acerques a mí de todos modos solo tengo que esperar y cuando te canses serás tú quien se marche

-¿piensas evitarme todo el tiempo?

-eres tu quien me evitara si no quieres que en cualquier momento desaparezca. Este es mi hogar mi refugio el lugar que escogí para ser libre y no tengo porque esconderme estando en él ni siquiera porque tú estés cerca y si tampoco eres capaz de respetar eso me asegurare de que termines por hacerlo

- por mi está bien, no esperaría menos de ti será como tú quieras además no creas que solo me quedo por ti fue muy enserio cuando dije que me empezaba a gustar este sitio -poco después Haruka se despidió y abandono la propiedad sin estar segura de lo que le esperaría a futuro con respecto a Michiru por ahora se conformaría con estar relativamente cerca de ella, mientras esta pensaba en todo lo que escucho pero sobre todo en que la rubia abia tenido razón en que decirle cara a cara porque no quería volver con ella le aria sentir mejor lo demás al final eran cosas que ya no se podían borrar sino solo superar como había tratado de hacer desde un principio, ahora aprovecharía para aprender a vivir sin Haruka aunque la tuviera tan cerca y en un lugar tan pequeño.

Los días pasaban y como siempre Michiru solo se dedicaba a su arte, música e iba al pueblo una o dos veces al día por algo que necesitara. Era entonces cuando veía a la rubia de lejos u ocasionalmente se la topaba de frente y Haruka saludaba pero el gesto no siempre era correspondido. La gente mencionaba cada vez más al joven rubio llamado Haruka, que resulto ser chica cosa que ella misma se encargó de aclarar sin dar muchas explicaciones acerca de su personalidad. También le preguntaban o mencionaban cosas de ella Michiru pues sabían que ya se conocían de antes debido a que algunas personas las vieron jutas en el café, el hospedaje, saliendo u entrando al pueblo o cerca a la casa de Michiru, situación que la incomodaba además porque al parecer la rubia se esteba asiendo muy popular.

En una ocasión Michiru fue al café para cenar esta vez hablaría con Michelle otra camarera del lugar cuando en medio de la charla apareció la rubia con su cena -¿Por qué traes tu mi orden?-Michelle intervino no te lo dijo… Haruka abecés cubre nuestros turnos si necesitamos hacer algo y lo hace muy bien-la rubia no dijo nada y se retiró junto con la otra señorita. Al terminar Michiru quiso pagar su comida pero le dijeron que ya había sido cancelada y era obvio por quien, se acercó a la rubia y después de agradecerle…

-últimamente ases de todo ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Te eh visto en el mercado, la biblioteca, pescando con otros, te lo pasas mucho en el taller te encuentro sirviendo platos aquí y hasta me han dicho que ayudas en la escuela parece que todo mundo tiene que ver contigo

-te dije que en verdad me gustaba este lugar todo está cerca de todo, así puedes encontrar en que ocuparte muy rápido además necesito hacer algo no puedo quedarme durmiendo todo el día y me prohibiste que me acercara a ti

-sí que has cambiado cuando te conocí no eras tan sociable supongo que ser piloto te ayudo en eso…bueno me voy

-espera... el próximo jueves celebraran el día de acción de gracias ya sabes esa tradición americana, dicen que aquí es muy divertido preparan mucha comida en todas partes y todos van a casa de los demás reciben y comparten cosas, hay música baile juegos pirotécnicos bueno, todo lo necesario para pasar un buen rato. Supongo que vendrás

-si no recuerdas no soy amante de ese tipo de fiestas

-como de que no cuando salías con migo ¿no te divertías?

-No lo niego pero compartida solo contigo y nadie más interfería eso sería muy diferente además no vine aquí para e ese tipo de cosas

-bueno podridas pasarlo con migo así te sentirías más a gusto

-si como no y tú ya dijiste esta ya callo

-no es así pero no deberías dejar de venir solo porque yo estaré aquí además si te hace sentir mejor si te veo me voy para que puedas estar tranquila

-no pueden pasar cinco minutos sin que digas bobadas de todos modos gracias pero no será necesario.-finalmente llego el día mencionado y Haruka empezó a celebrar desde temprano y al igual que a Michiru le preguntaban a ella por la chica y en qué momento llegaría o iría por ella para compartir juntas y pasado el mediodía Jenny le aria la misma pregunta

-eres como la cuarta persona que me pregunta lo mismo pero tú a diferencia de ellos sabe bien por qué, así que no me molestes

-ella no va a acercarse a ti así nada más y por otra parte también necesita salirse de la rutina socializar un poco mas

-ella no vendrá y menos sabiendo que estoy aquí si quieres búscala tú y dile que yo no vine. Ahora si me disculpas iré a casa de la señora Ellson. Jenny siguió disfrutando del día y en la tarde cayo en cuenta nuevamente de que aún no avía visto a Michiru así que fue en busca de ella y al recordar las palabras de la rubia le dijo no haber visto a la rubia en todo el día aun así….

-pues que pena se perderá de la festividad en vano le dije muy claro que de todos modos no sentía deseos de ir a eso

-¿a eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso nuestras costumbres te parecen poca cosa? ¿O es demasiado corriente nuestra comunidad para el gusto de la fina señorita de gran ciudad?

-no malinterpretes lo que dije solo no me siento de ánimo para fiestas

-pues ya me ofendiste a mí a mi pueblo y a mi país y la única forma de repararlo es asistir almenos un rato

-solo exageras para que vaya contigo

Tal vez pero hasta ahora no eh dicho nada que no sea cierto –después de un rato la muchacha llevaría a Michiru hasta donde se encontraba Haruka dándole una sorpresa a ambas

-debes estar pensando que le pedí esto a Jenny

-¿y no fue así?

-no de echo llegue temprano al pueblo por si venias en algún momento y ya me hacía a la idea de que no vendrías aunque me alegra que te hubiera traído después de todo no te perderás la fiesta y no te preocupes no te voy a molestar

-más te vale pero ¿aquí te refieres con llegue?

-bueno al igual que tu encontré un mejor lugar para hospedarme a las afueras del pueblo por el este

-pues bien por ti y ten cuidado con el licor que ya te veo bastante ¨alegre¨ rubia se sonrojo y tomándose del cuello respondió

-es que desde mí llegada todo mundo me ofrece un trasgo, lo que les gusta es el ron y se ofenden si no lo aceptas

-ten cuidado te conozco y sé que no es necesario rogarte mucho para que te embriagues.-finalmente ambas jóvenes se quedaron para disfrutar el festejo aunque por separado y en la noche todo era cada vez más animado y como a eso de las diez treinta la rubia ya había bebido lo suficiente como para creer que podía buscar a su sirena y convencerla de pasarla juntas. Savia que estaría en el café y no se equivocó lo que no esperaba era encontrarla bailando muy animada con Alan el apuesto hermano de Jenny lo que no le gusto para nada, en medio del baile Michiru logro ver cuando la joven salió del lugar con cara de pocos amigos se disculpó con el muchacho para buscarla

-espera… Haruka ¿Qué no oyes? ¿Para qué me buscas si no me vas a hacer caso? Dime ¿qué se siente estar celoso? –la rubia paro en seco volviéndose

-¿quién dice que te estaba buscando? Se supone que no debo hacerlo vine para ver cómo estaba le fiesta por aquí y cuando te vi tuve que irme no fueras a pensar que te estoy acosando

-parece que la bebida afecta tu habilidad para mentir apenas si caminas en línea recta

-piensa lo que quieras yo mejor me voy a dormir

-no pensaras manejar así –Haruka le dio la espalda y caminando respondió

-no estoy ebria y si así fuera tengo un trofeo que dice que puedo conducir cuando y como me dé la gana-la chica de cabello azul la siguió hasta el auto y cuando la rubia saco las llaves se las quito

-¡dame eso!

-vete caminando

-te digo que me las des o te obligo a hacerlo

-lo dices como si fuera mui fácil ¡a ver si puedes!

-no voy a caminar media hora cuando puedo llegar en cinco minutos- Michiru dudo un poco media hora por los senderos en el estado de la rubia podría caerse encontrar un animal peligroso o incluso perderse entonces abrió el auto y tomo el lugar del conductor

-¿Qué haces?

-sube te dejare en casa

-Claro que no baja del auto

-no te lo estoy preguntando

-¿segura? Sivas a mi casa apara mi sería perfecto ya no podrías volver con tu novio

-en serio eres un fastidio Haruka Tenou sube ya-finalmente Michiru la llevo a casa pero no esperaba lo que la rubia aria. Al llegar el ebrio problema fingió estar peor de lo que estaba asiéndola entrar y una vez allí encendió un pequeño reproductor donde sonaba la canción que le dedico la última noche que estuvieron juntas en Japón mientras la acorralo contra la pared para luego abrasarla lo que provoco una gran emoción en la chica asiendo que correspondiera el gesto en silencio. Al terminar la melodía la rubia rompió el silencio soltando el abraso aunque no quería hacerlo

-gracias por preocuparte por mi supongo que no te piensas quedarte, así que mejor llévate el auto tu tampoco debes caminar sola de noche- la bella sirena se fue sin siquiera despedirse y regreso a su casa asiendo caso de llevarse el vehículo

A la mañana Haruka se apareció en casa de la chica….

-buenos días señorita Kaioh

-buenos días ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-vine por el auto

-claro… dame un segundo traeré las llaves

-¿puedo pasar?

-disculpa pero mejor espera aquí –la joven se quedó en la puerta mientras la chica regresaba .

-aquí están gracias por el préstamo

-soy yo quien debe agradecerte y también quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento no tenías que pasar por eso-la rubia entrego un paquete a su amor sonriéndole – quería prepararte el desayuno para resarcirme pero creo que mi presencia te incomoda te agradezco y me disculpo de nuevo nos veremos luego en el pueblo supongo –Michiru se quedó mirando como la rubia se retiraba cuando de repente un sentimiento confuso la hizo cambiar de parecer

-Haruka espera puedes pasar estaré feliz de aceptar tu disculpa

-excelente te preparare homeless jugo y todo lo que sé que te gusta

-no prepares demasiada comida no voy a poder con todo

-entonces dime que prefieres y dalo por echo. Es mañana Haruka y Michiru la pasaron como hace mucho no lo asían cocinaron jutas jugaron rieron como si fueran amigas y aunque pudo haber habido al menos un beso entre ellas no sucedió y terminaron en el café Pikos almorzando

-gracias Haruka hace mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien

-¿ya te vas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer

-está bien pero soy yo quien debería dar gracias –la chica regreso a su casa mientras Haruka se quedaría para ayudar en el café unas horas después Nicolás un muchacho que trabajaba en la estación de servicio saludo a la rubia

-se puede saber que le hiciste a la pobre de Michiru

-¿de qué hablas?

Varias personas nos dimos cuenta de que discutieron antes de irse juntas anoche y ase un momento lleno su auto de gasolina y se fue –la rubia corrió a su convertible y condujo a toda prisa como por diez minutos hasta ver el auto de su sirena siendo sonar el claxon hasta hacerla detener de inmediato bajo y se dirigió a ella

-si querías irte debiste decírmelo o al menos te hubieras ahorrado la molestia de fingir que estabas bien para que no me diera cuenta de lo que arias- la peli azul también salió

- ¿ Porque eh de decirte todo lo que hago solo por haber pasado un rato agradable?

-¿qué debo hacer para que te quedes?

-¿piensas que estoy huyendo?

-¿y no es así? Se que me crees una completa tonta pero no es así

-cálmate puedo explicarlo aunque no debería. Me dirijo a la ciudad para escoger los materiales de mi nuevo estudio y renovar mi casa es todo y no creo que seas una tonta pero deberías dejar de beber como pirata tal vez eso si te está afectando –Haruka se sonrojo pero aun dudaba de la sinceridad de Michiru

-si lo que dices es cierto no tendrás problema si te acompaño… –la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla

-después te disculpas por llamarme mentirosa por ahora regresa sola te prometo que volveré en cuanto termine…la rubia no sabía qué hacer y se quedó pensativa

-si no lo ases te voy a encontrar y te obligare a vivir con migo aunque no quieras –Michiru volvió a su vehículo y se marchó. Durante cuatro eternos días la rubia apenas si comió o durmió hizo algo que no fuera pensar en su amada y en cómo pudo dejar que se fuera así nada más. Ese mismo día fue a la casa del lago tal vez allí encontraría algún indicio de adonde podría haber ido Michiru allí trato de colarse por una pequeña ventana que encuentro a medio abrir…

- se puede saber que estas asiendo señorita Tenou –la rubia fue sorprendida y cayo dentro de la casa golpeándose en espalda y cabeza la chica se apresuró a ayudarla

-no me toques ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿cómo qué? se supone que es mi casa más bien que locura te estas inventando ahora

-¿cuándo regresaste?

- anoche ¿y?

-no respondiste mis llamadas ni las regresaste pensé que no velerías

-eso no te da derecho a meterte así en mi casa y tampoco tengo porque rendirte cuentas bastante fue con decirte a donde iría y por qué ya me debes muchas disculpas y no permito que me hables en ese tono

-casi me mata la incertidumbre luego el susto después el golpe ¿y todavía me debo disculpar?

- si no lo vas a hacer mejor te machas –dijo la chica mientras Haruka cambio totalmente su ánimo y postura, después de todo estaba feliz de que su amor hubiese vuelto entonces a manera de burla dijo

-me voy si me das un beso

-que babosa

-bueeeeno si no quieres no me insultes… Lo siento perdóname por todo solo me preocupe no me gusta la idea de no poder siquiera verte. Es suficiente con eso

-¿si no tienes algo mejor?-la joven de ojos color esmeralda se quedó viendo a su hermosa peli azul como no lo hacía desde hace un tiempo, ella simulo no haberlo notado pero el color de su rostro la delataría mientras su viento bordeaba su cintura y acariciaba su rostro asiendo que sus miradas se cruzaran

-¿aun te gusta que te mire así?...dime Michiru ¿quieres ser mi novia? –ella siguió sin decir nada pero las constantes caricias de Haruka la impulsaron a responder con un beso

-¿debo tomar eso como un sí?

-un impulso no se debe tomar como una respuesta

-tal vez si cuando no te atreves a darla con palabras –así continuaron por unos momentos pero la joven peso que de seguir terminaría conociendo el dormitorio de la peli azul cosa que tal vez ambas deseaban pero no creyó que fuera apropiado, no si quería hacer sentir a Michiru que había cambiado, la respetaba, que estaba con ella por razones distintas a las ideas que se había hecho y que este sería un nuevo comienzo para las dos. Entonces la llevo a una granja cercana al lugar donde vivía que pertenecía a la misma persona que le rento la pequeña cabaña donde se hospedaba, allí le mostraría algunas de las tantas cosas que había aprendido desde que llego allí para buscarla y aunque no eran nada del otro mudo y no fuera tan experta como presumía a Michiru le divertía verla tratando de lucirse, haciendo cosas por el estilo pasaron varios días de risas y tranquilidad cuando estando en casa de la peli azul tratando vanamente de que la rubia tocara el violín Michiru se dio por vencida y abraso a su amor

-porque no intentas tocar algo con lo que estés más familiarizada

-no se supone que debas decir esas cosas o si

-sé que no me has seducido por temor a que piense que solo te inspiro eso pero la verdad es que yo me muero de ganas por estar contigo y me sorprende que no lo hayas intentado después de todo este tiempo -Haruka no necesito escuchar más y empezó a acariciar las piernas de la hermosa chica mientras la besaba

-será más cómodo si vamos a mi habitación

-¿estas segura? No quiero que-Michiru silesio a su dueña colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios

-acepte volver contigo porque me canse de negarme a ser realmente feliz, nuca deje de amarte ni desearte, querías una oportunidad y te la estoy dando por favor no la desperdicies sabes que estoy en tus manos puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo. Ahora te suplico que me agás sentir que soy tuya y que nunca me vas a dejar –el corazón de Haruka se aceleraba conforme su diosa hablaba asta no soportar más las ganas y literalmente devorarla una y otra vez hasta dejarla total mente satisfecha y exhausta. al terminar con su faena la llevo en brazos a la aviación para que pudiera descansar en la comodidad de su cama

-te lo juro amor mío de ahora en adelante dedicare cada segundo de mi vida a acerté feliz.

es singular llamar noviazgo la relación entre Haruka y Michiru pues ya habían vivido casi cuatro años jutas sin contar el año que mantuvieron su relación a pesar de la distancia pero para ellas sería importante llamarlo de ese modo pues aunque no olvidarían lo vivido querían marcar su nueva vida de una forma simbólica así fue durante el primer mes y después de empezar a vivir juntas de nuevo decidieron formalizar las cosas casándose por lo civil y convertir, la, ahora enorme casa del lago en su hogar permanente la boda fue sencilla asistieron solo sus padres y amigos muy íntimos entre los cuales estaba por supuesto Leonard quien devolvió los anillos que alguna vez la rubia ya había adquirido para el mismo fin pero que no pudo entregar entes

-buenos días amor –Haruka despertó a la nueva señora Tenou trayéndole el desayuno a la cama se acomodó a su lado y le dio un hermoso beso

-Feliz cumpleaños mi sirena amada

-gracias corazón te amo – al terminar de comer Haruka le entrego un regalo a su esposa

¿y esto?-dijo Michiru mientras quitaba el papel encontrando una cajita la cual contenía un hermoso relicario de oro en forma de corazón con la fotografía de ellas y un gravado que decí siempre

-eres lo único que necesitó para ser feliz

-y tú para mi Haruka Tenou

Esa mañana la pareja se amaría intensa mente y así sería por el resto de sus vidas y en la eternidad. FIN


End file.
